Breath of a Life
by WaitingonDH
Summary: Ambiance Post-Guerre. Les deux cotés (vainqueurs et perdants) sont détruits, on les pousse à se reconstruire peut être trop vite aux goûts de certains. Chacun à son espoir auquel il s'accroche pour remonter la pente. Mais quand d'autres en ont aucun, ils feront tout pour en trouver un nouveau. C'est alors que des alliances peu probables se feront. Prologue à l'intérieur.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Nous sommes au lendemain de la guerre. De la bataille finale. Les élèves se revoient obligés de retourner à Poudlard pour recommencer l'année. L'année passée ne comptant pas pour le Ministère de la Magie. Nous allons alors vivre cette année sous le point de vue de Hermione Granger, membre du Trio d'Or, de l'Ordre du Phénix, Survivante de la Guerre contre les forces du mal. Et si la guerre l'avait totalement transformée ? Et si tout le monde était totalement transformés après ce traumatisme ? Et si Hermione était simplement révoltée, énervée contre le Ministère ? Et si elle n'était plus l'élève modèle que tout le monde connait ? Et si elle en avait marre ? Et si elle avait perdu tout espoir de revivre à nouveau ? Et si quelques fois, il suffisait d'une personne ? Une seule. Qui elle aussi a perdu tout espoir. Qui a perdu toute raison de se reconstruire.

La reconstruction après cette guerre est dure, plus difficile que ce qu'avait envisagé le Ministère de la Magie. Les tensions ne se sont pas effacées, bien au contraire, la peur n'est pas dissipée, la terreur est toujours présente dans le coeur des élèves. Mais quelques fois il suffit d'une année pour réunir les gens. D'un point commun : le désespoir, la peine et la peur.

« On se souvient toujours de la personne qui avait été notre dernier espoir. Qu'elle nous laisse tomber ou non, on se souvient toujours d'elle. Tu avais été cette personne. J'avais été aussi cette personne. Nous étions notre dernier espoir mutuel. L'espoir était la seule chose qui nous restait en ces temps d'après guerre, de reconstruction. Nous étions là. L'un pour l'autre. Sans réellement l'être. Nous sombrions. Nous nous détruisions. Nous nous aimions. »

_« No story lives unless someone wants to listen. The stories we love best do live in us forever. So, whether you come back by page or by the big screen, Hogwarts will always be there to welcome you home. » J. . _


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1: « When she was just a girl, she expected the world. But it flew away from her reach. »

« Hermione Granger ». C'était l'inscription qu'il y avait sur ma valise en cuir marron. Il y avait aussi les armoiries de Poudlard. Je ne pensais ne plus jamais toucher à cette valise. Pas après ce qu'il s'était passé. Pas après cette dernière année. Je pensais la laisser sous mon lit. Et passer à autre chose. Mais non. Cette année serait ma septième année. Ma vraie septième année. Pas celle que j'ai passé à chercher des horcruxes, à errer dans les forêts, sans réels buts. Pas cette année là. Même si elle avait été fructueuse, je me demandais si c'était réellement à refaire si on me le reproposait. Nous avions été obligés de retourner à Poudlard pour cette année. L'année dernière n'étant pas une vraie année, autant que pour nous que pour les élèves qui y étaient. Cette année le Professeur Rogue ne serait pas à la tête de Poudlard, ça sera le Professeur McGonagall.

Je n'avais pas réellement envie d'y retourner. J'aimais les études. Certes. J'aimais Poudlard. J'aimais mes camarades. Mais je voulais oublier, passer à autre chose. Revenir à Poudlard serait revivre le traumatisme de la bataille finale à chaque fois, à chaque couloir, à chaque pièce. À croire qu'ils ne comprenaient pas qu'on avait besoin d'oublier. De passer à autre chose. Autant nous que les professeurs. Mais le Ministère en avait décidé autrement. Pensant sûrement pouvoir nous réunir après cette guerre, nous unifier en nous renvoyant à Poudlard. Tout effacer. Naïfs. Qui pouvait oublier ? Qui pouvait s'unir avec ceux qui avaient été autrefois nos ennemis ? Qui pouvait ne pas penser aux amis perdus en retournant à Poudlard ? Je comprenais leur envie de nous unir. Que nous soyons à nouveau comme avant. Mais c'était trop tôt. La phase post-guerre n'était pas finie. Les procès contre les mangemorts n'était pas tous clos, la phase de deuil n'était pas non plus finie. Tout le monde vivait encore dans ce souvenir de guerre, dans la même terreur qu'avant. Dans la peur qu'il revienne à nouveau, ou que quelqu'un prenne sa place. Nombreux de ses fidèles étaient encore présents. Nombreux avaient affirmé faire parti de ses partisans, ne niant pas, ne faisant pas croire qu'ils étaient sous le sort de l'impero.

Alors je me retrouvai devant le mur 9 ¾. Chariot en main. Les yeux rivés sur l'horloge. 10H50. Le train partait à 11h précise. Et si je le loupais ? Que diraient ils ? Je ne pourrais pas rentrer à Poudlard. Ce serait peut être une solution comme une autre, pour ne pas y aller. Peut être y avaient ils déjà pensé ? Peut être avaient ils déjà prévu ce genre d'incidents ? D'autres élèves avaient dû y penser avant moi, tout de même. Je vis des élèves arriver, avec leurs chariots, leurs hiboux, leurs valises. Ils étaient bien sûr de Poudlard. D'habitude, il y avait pleins d'enfants excités de rentrer à Poudlard. Cette fois-ci non. Ils passèrent devant moi pour traverser le mur. Ils me fixèrent. Je les entendis murmurer : « C'est Hermione Granger ». Ou encore « Un membre du Trio d'or ». Le trio d'or. Je rigolais intérieurement. Le trio d'or était plus meurtri que jamais. Chacun d'entre nous avait perdu une partie de nous même dans les bois, dans chaque horcruxe que l'on détruisait. Le trio d'or. Quelle bêtise.

Je regardai à nouveau l'horloge. 10H55. Il fallait que j'y aille. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et passai le mur. Tranquillement. En marchant. Ce qui n'était pas habituel. J'avais remarqué que tout le monde le prenait en courant ou en marche rapide. Comme si dans le fond, il redoutait ce moment. Le moment où ils traversaient. Je pouvais m'écraser contre le mur que je n'en aurais rien à faire. Cela m'aurait même arrangé. Je serais peut être allée à l'hôpital et pas à Poudlard. J'aurais peut être même pu simuler une amnésie. Ça aurait pu marcher. Mais malheureusement je passai. J'arrivai devant le légendaire train. Noir, Rouge et Or.

Un flot de souvenirs me traversa l'esprit. Quand j'étais plus jeune, j'arrivais et je cherchais systématiquement Ron ou Harry du regard. Dès que je les apercevais, je souriais, je riais, je les prenais dans mes bras. C'était peut être ça le bonheur. Le simple fait d'aimer ses amis, de les retrouver. Je revoyais tous les élèves courir, rire et s'impatienter devant le train. Le bonheur. La joie. C'était ça sûrement. Le quai était cette fois-ci comme mort. Aucune joie. Aucun éclat de rire. Aucun sourire.

Je donnais mes valises au bagagiste qui les mettait dans les wagons. Je tournai ma tête, machinalement. Cherchant Ron ou Harry. Ils étaient là un peu plus loin. Ils me virent. Aucun de nous trois n'a pu esquisser un simple sourire. Harry me montra d'un mouvement de tête l'entrée dans le train. Ils entrèrent, moi les suivant. On s'assit dans un compartiment. Des gens ouvrirent la porte, la refermèrent directement quand ils nous virent. Non sans nous fixer.

- On est devenu de vraies bêtes de foire. Déclara alors Ron, d'une voix rauque comme s'il n'avait pas parlé depuis des mois.

- Bienvenu dans mon monde. Répondit alors Harry et levant les yeux au ciel.

C'était vrai. Harry avait toujours été une sorte de bête de foire. Maintenant les résistants de Voldemort, ceux qui s'étaient battus jusqu'au bout étaient devenus aussi des bêtes de foire. Harry étant notre « chef ». Le survivant. Le héros. Le sauveur. Tous ces noms lui étaient réservés dans les journaux. Il était devenu tellement célèbre. Je me plaignais de retourner à Poudlard, mais pour lui ça devait être pire. Largement pire que nous. Il pensait pouvoir vire en paix après la défaite de Voldemort, mais tout c'était empiré. Il ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans être fixé, ou interrompu par des gens ou journalistes. Tout ce qu'il faisait tout le monde le savait. Il n'avait plus d'intimité. La seule intimité en réalité qu'il avait c'était quand il était chez lui ou sous sa cape d'invisibilité. C'en était devenu alarmant.

On arriva ensuite quelques heures plus tard à Poudlard. On croisa la Professeur McGonagall. Elle semblait détruite de l'intérieure. Comme si quelque chose s'était brisé en elle. Même si elle avait toujours son apparence sévère. Elle s'approcha de nous. Un petit sourire aux lèvres. Dans le fond, je pense qu'elle était réellement heureuse de nous voir.

- Mr Potter, Mr Weasley et Mlle Granger ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je croyais que vous ne viendriez pas cette année.

- Avait on le choix, Professeur ? Demanda Harry ironiquement.

- Je sais ce que vous pensez, Mr Potter. Le Ministère est formel. Ça ne me fait pas plus plaisir qu'à vous de revivre cette année, il y a comme un sentiment de déjà vu disons. Répondit-t-elle en baissant la tête. Mlle Granger, je suis déçue que vous ayez refusé d'être Préfète-en-Chef. Ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers moi.

- Professeur. Croyez moi, j'en suis désolée. Mais j'aurais pas pu. Répondis je simplement.

Elle me fit un léger sourire en inclinant un peu la tête vers la gauche. Elle partit vers la Grande Salle. Nous fîmes de même. Il y avait les répartitions des premières années. Même s'ils avaient été répartis l'année passée, il le refaisait. Au cas où. Au cas où quoi ? Qu'elles avaient été truquées ? Et quand bien même ? Qu'est ce que ça peut bien faire que l'on soit en Gryffondor ou Serpentard ? Dites le moi. Cela change quoi ? On est tous condamné. Alors un peu plus ou un peu moins.

La soirée passa. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de bruit dans la salle. Pendant le repas. Personne n'était réellement d'humeur. Je pensais que je ferais partie des seules n'ayant pas le moral, mais c'était un fait général. C'était fou. Puis je me dis tout à coup, que peut être que rentrer à Poudlard n'était pas plus mal. Ça éloignait de la solitude. Si j'avais été chez moi, qu'aurais je fais ? À part être seule. Tout le temps.

Je montai dormir. Dans mon dortoir. Je vis le lit à côté du mien vide. Je savais qui il y avait à l'époque qui dormait à côté de moi. Auparavant je ne l'appréciais pas. Lavande. C'était étrange de ne plus la voir juste là. À côté. Juste à côté du lit de Lavande dormait Parvati. Mais elle non plus elle n'avait pas survécu. Deux lits vides.

Je fermais les yeux. Pour oublier. Pour partir. Pour repenser à des époques où la vie était plus simple. Où il n'y avait pas tant de morts. À mon enfance. Où je jouais aux poupées avec ma mère, où je jouais dans le parc à la balançoire avec mon père, où j'allais à l'école primaire avec mes copines, où j'avais deux petits gâteaux pour le gouter. Avant de rentrer à Poudlard, avant de rentrer en Première année. Avant tout cela. Je voulais tellement oublier. Je voulais tellement pouvoir m'endormir sans avoir peur de me faire attaquer par des mangemorts. Ou sans avoir peur pour ma famille et mes amis.

_« So she ran away in her sleep. And dream of Paradise. »_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2: « Le secret du changement consiste à concentrer son énergie pour créer du nouveau, et non pas pour se battre contre l'ancien. » 

Les cours avaient commencé. Bizarrement, cela ne m'avait pas réellement manqué. On avait Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Avec un nouveau professeur. Cela me faisait rire intérieurement. On enseignait la défense contre les forces du mal à des élèves ayant combattus les forces du mal, ayant vu le mal, ayant vu la mort, la guerre. À quoi bon ? Que l'on soit des Serpentards ou des Gryffondors, cela ne changeait rien. On avait tous vu les forces du mal. On s'était tous battus, défendus, entretués. Il nous parlait des détraqueurs. Non mais, vraiment ? Des détraqueurs. Comme si on n'en avait jamais vu. Jamais combattu.

Je savais que je n'étais pas la seule à penser cela. Cela pouvait paraître prétentieux de ma part. Ce genre de pensée. Mais c'était vrai. On l'avait vécu. On ne pouvait pas faire table rase du passé. Pas maintenant. Pas comme cela. C'était trop tôt, trop proche. Qui pouvait oublier que l'on s'était tous battus ? Qui pouvait oublier qu'il avait tué ou juste causé la mort ? Comment le Ministère pouvait imaginer que tout irait bien, que tout serait comme avant après la Guerre ? Après la dernière Bataille. Alors non. Je n'étais pas prétentieuse. C'était simplement vrai. On nous appelait les « enfants de la Résistance ». Il pensait que notre Résistance ça avait été quoi ? Écrire des textes satiriques ? Se révolter dans des salons de thé ? Non. On s'était battu. Jusqu'au bout. On avait perdu de nombreux membres, amis, frères, soeurs.

Dans la classe de Défense contre les Forces du Mal régnait un silence de mort. Aucun bavardage. Tout le monde occupé à errer dans leurs pensées. Le professeur semblait gêné. Mal à l'aise. Il ne s'imaginait sûrement pas cela . Il s'arrêta tout à coup de parler des détraqueurs. Il s'assit sur son bureau nous fixant.

- D'accord. Oublions les détraqueurs. C'est stupide la plus part d'entre vous en ont déjà vu et combattus. Parlons d'autre chose. Déclara-t-il. Qu'est ce que c'est pour vous les forces du mal ?

Le silence régnait toujours. Aucune réponse. Aucun doigt levé. Mais il avait réussis à nous captiver. À nous intéressé. Autant les Gryffondors que les Serpentards. Il pointa son doigt vers moi.

- Miss Granger ! Dit il alors. Qu'est ce que pour vous les forces du mal ?

J'arquai un sourcil. Comment ça ? Qu'est ce que pour moi les forces du mal ? Question stupide. Alors je répondis la première chose qui me passa par la tête.

- Vous voulez mon avis, Professeur. Ce sont ceux que j'ai combattu l'année passée. Ceux pour qui certains sont morts. Vous voulez un mot ? Les mangemorts. On sait tous qu'il y en a toujours. Partout. Qui ont été acquittés. Par exemple. Regardez cette classe. Gryffondors et Serpentards réunis. N'est ce pas ironique ? L'année dernière la plus part d'entre nous se battaient, s'entretuaient et maintenant nous sommes ici, réunis dans une salle de classe. Et on nous demande de ne rien dire, de ne rien faire comme s'il n'y avait pas eu de guerre. De faire comme si de rien était. Vous savez quoi ? J'ai pas envie. Dis je en me levant et en haussant la voix. Voilà. Ce sont eux pour moi les forces du mal. Rajoutai je en pointant mon doigt vers les Serpentards. Ce sont eux dont nous devrions avoir peur. Pas des strangulots ou des sirènes. Eux. Car dans tout ça, c'est eux qui ont torturé, tué.

- Parce que tu penses, Granger, que nous n'avons pas perdu dans cette guerre ? Que vous n'avez pas tué ? Torturé ? Déclara alors une voix froide et nonchalante.

- Les notre sont morts en se battant pour la liberté, pour ce qui est juste, Malefoy ! Répliquais je en me tournant vers lui.

- Parce que tu penses que nous nous battions pas pour ce qu'il nous semblait juste ? Rétorqua-t-il alors en se levant à son tour.

- Ce n'était pas juste. Cela causait la mort d'humains !

- Et, vous. Ce qui vous semblait juste. Cela ne causait pas la mort d'humains, de mangemorts comme tu dis, Granger ? Dit il alors en s'approchant de moi. Dis moi que tu n'as tué personne. Dis moi que tu ne vois pas les cadavres, les personnes que tu as tué dans tes rêves. Dis moi que ça ne te hante pas. Dis moi que tu n'as pas peur. C'était des mangemorts. Mais des humains avant tout, Granger. Alors tu n'es pas mieux que nous. Une meurtrière. Comme moi. Comme eux. Comme vous tous.

Je restai muette devant lui. Il me surplombait de toute sa hauteur. Mais là, ce n'était pas réellement ça qui me rendait muette. C'était ce qu'il venait de dire. Oui. J'étais une meurtrière. On était tous des meurtriers. Mais je continuai à considérer que ce n'était pas le même crime. Il y avait toujours une différence entre l'Ordre et les Mangemorts. Quoiqu'on en dise. On avait certes tué nous aussi. Mais on avait tué des gens qui tuaient. On avait rendu en quelque sorte justice. Et quand l'on tuait c'est lorsque l'on se faisait attaqué. On ne tuait pas pour le plaisir. On ne tuait pas pour la prospérité. Alors non. Ce n'était pas la même chose. Pas selon mon point de vue.

Le soir, assis dans un des fauteuils de la salle commune j'observais Harry. Il semblait perdu. Comme si quelque chose le tracassait. C'était comme cela depuis ce matin. Ginny quant à elle lui caressait les cheveux. Comme pour le calmer, le rassurer. Elle savait aussi que quelque chose n'allait pas. Puis il brisa enfin le silence.

- Et si Malefoy avait raison, après tout ? Demanda-t-il.

- Jamais. Répondit Ron. Il n'a pas raison.

- Ron. On a tué des gens nous aussi. On ne vaut peut être pas mieux qu'eux. Après tout. On a tué. Des familles sont détruites aussi à cause de nous.

- Harry, commençais je. Pense pas à ça. Voldemort est mort. C'est tout ce qui importe.

- Dans le fond, peut être que je ne vaux pas mieux que lui, Hermione. J'ai tué. J'ai tué Hermione.

- Pour te défendre ! Criai je. Tu ne peux pas comparer la violence gratuite et la légitime défense, Harry ! Tu voulais simplement te défendre et protéger les gens que tu aimes !

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Hermione.. murmura-t-il agacé.

Je bondis de mon fauteuil. Je me mis en face de lui, le dominant de ma hauteur alors qu'il était assis. Il leva ses yeux émeraudes vers moi.

- Tu crois quoi ? Tu crois que je n'y étais pas dans les forêts ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas cherché ces foutus horcruxes ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas été séparée des gens que j'aimais ? J'ai lancé un sort d'amnésie à mes parents ! Quand je les ai revu ils ne se souvenaient plus de moi, jusqu'à ce que je lance le contre-sort. Tu crois que je ne me suis pas battue ? Tu crois que je n'ai tué personne ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas souffert ? Tu crois que je ne suis pas hantée par les démons du passé ? Harry tu n'es pas seul. Tu n'es pas le seul. On est tous dans la même galère. À vouloir s'en sortir. Arrête de croire que tu es le seul à ressentir ce genre de chose. Ne crois pas que là maintenant, tu es unique. Tout le monde est détruit. Et on nous demande de nous reconstruire en quelques jours. Tout le monde est sur les nerfs, tout le monde veut partir de Poudlard, tout le monde veut oublier. On est tous hanté. Par les morts. Par les vivants. Peut être même plus par les vivants, Harry.

Je partis dans mon dortoir. Les larmes aux yeux. On n'allait pas s'en sortir. Personne. On ne pourra pas oublier. On ne pourra pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. On ne pourra pas avoir des contacts comme avant avec les gens. Je m'étais énervée sur mon meilleur ami. Chose qui ne serait jamais arrivée auparavant. Jamais. C'était impensable.

Je m'étalai sur mon lit. M'enroulai dans les couettes. Les cours avaient commencé. En effet cela ne m'avait pas manqué. C'était ironique. Moi la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ne voulait pas retourner en cours. Je ne me sentais plus chez moi à Poudlard. Poudlard n'était plus ma maison. C'était le foyer de mes peurs, de mes cauchemars, de mes frayeurs, de mes angoisses. C'était le foyer de mon passé. Le foyer de la guerre. Tout avait commencé ici, tout avait fini ici. Mais bizarrement tout continuait ici.

_« Si la haine répond à la haine, comment la haine finira-t-elle? » _


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3: « Je voulais simplement que tu te battes pour moi. Que tu me prouves que tu m'aimais. C'était si difficile ? »

Alors oui. C'était sûrement ça. Après mûre réflexion. Le monde allait mal. C'était ça l'après guerre. Pourquoi les gens imaginaient qu'après la guerre tout le monde sautait de joie, aimait, vivait ? Pourquoi ? C'était stupide. Cette réaction arrivait quelques années peut être après la guerre, une fois que la peur et l'inquiétude étaient passées. Pas maintenant. Pas quelques mois après. Ça me faisait de la peine de voir ça. De voir le monde ainsi. Comme s'il n'y avait plus de vie, plus d'espoir, plus d'amour. Plus de sentiments heureux. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait un sentiment général. Je pensais que j'étais la seule à ressentir cela. Aggravant les choses. Étant trop émotive. Et tout compte fait non. Je n'étais pas la seule. Les autres aussi. C'était donc bel et bien un fait général. Une ambiance générale.

La guerre m'avait laissée quelques cicatrices comme à tous et des questions non résolues. J'avais vu des gens mourir, j'avais tué, j'avais combattu, j'avais souffert, j'avais été torturé, j'avais survécu. Je survivais encore. Je ne vivais pas. Quelques questions étaient toujours présentes. Pourquoi Malefoy n'avait pas dit à sa tante que c'était Harry au manoir, alors qu'il le savait ? Pourquoi était il resté avec nous quand Voldemort avait ramené le corps d'Harry inerte ? Mais une cicatrice restait plus vive que les autres quand je voyais la cause de celle-ci. Et cette cause, je la voyais souvent. Tous les jours en fait. Ron. Cela peut paraître niais que je parle de lui alors que je faisais partie des survivants de la guerre. Mais elle avait tout chamboulé entre nous deux. On avait toujours eu une relation étrange, conflictuelle. Pendant cette fameuse dernière bataille on s'était embrassé. Pour la première fois. Le premier réel baiser. Et après. Plus rien. Il y eut la mort de Fred, l'éloignement. Tout était différent maintenant. Je ne savais plus trop quoi penser, comment agir ou comment prendre la chose.

Au fur et à mesure j'avais laissé tomber. Pendant les vacances. Ça avait prit du temps, mais je me disais que Ron n'était probablement pas fait pour moi, et peut être qu'il regrettait notre baiser. Alors après tout. Je décidai de passer à autre chose. Après cette guerre, tout avait changé, et je décidai de tout changer aussi. Je décidai de faire une croix sur mon passé. Le passé est passé. Il ne reviendra jamais. Et puis, Ron ne s'était pas battu pour moi après tout. Alors pourquoi devrais je m'accrocher à quelqu'un qui ne se bat pas pour moi ? Je ne voulais pas. En fait. Je voulais plus. Je voulais qu'il me prouve qu'il m'aimait. Mais maintenant c'était trop tard. Beaucoup trop tard. Je ne voulais plus attendre.

Je voulais profiter. Vivre pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

J'étais dans le parc ce week-end là de septembre. J'étais seule. Je ne faisais rien de particulier. J'observais le Lac Noir devant moi. Peu de gens étaient autour de moi. Il y avait Malefoy à quelques mètres de là. Seul. Comme souvent depuis la rentrée à Poudlard. Seul dans son désespoir sûrement. Comme nous tous. Puis j'entendis des pas arriver vers moi. Des pas lourds. Ron sûrement. Il s'assit à mes côtés. Il me fixait.

- Hermione. Murmura-t-il. Je me demandais quelque chose...

- Oui, Ron. Répondis je en me tournant vers lui.

- Pendant la Bataille. On s'est.. enfin. On s'est embrassé. Dit il alors que le rouge lui montait aux oreilles. Pourquoi après tu n'es pas revenue ?

- Ron. Je suis revenue. C'est toi qui n'a rien fait. Contestai-je.

- Que voulais tu de plus ? Que voulais tu de moi ? Comment tu veux que je sache si tu ne me le dis pas, Hermione ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je me levai. Je ne voulais pas m'attarder sur ces sottises. Les gens autour de nous nous entendaient. Malefoy avait tourné son regard vers nous, et d'autres nous écoutaient.

- Hermione ! S'écria-t-il. Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas battue pour moi ? Dis le moi !

- Je me suis battue pour toi pendant 7 ans. Sans arrêt. Quand tu étais énervé, quand tu étais jaloux, quand tu étais avec une autre. Je n'attendais que toi. Qu'un signe de toi. J'ai fais tout ce dont j'étais capable. Lui criai-je excédée par son attitude. Je voulais que tu te battes pour moi ! Je voulais que tu me prouves que tu m'aimais ! Je voulais que tu fasses quelque chose pour une fois ! Je voulais que ce soit toi, pas moi ! C'était si compliqué à deviner, Ron ? Dis je avec une voix brisée sous les sanglots qui menaçaient d'éclater.

Je restai devant lui. Devant son ignorance. Devant son inactivité. Je restai plantée là. J'attendais. J'attendais quoi ? Une réaction peut être. Un signe qu'il tenait encore à moi. Mais après la guerre. Tout avait changé. Elle aurait pu nous rapprocher, comme la plus part le pensait. Mais non. Elle nous avait éloignés. Comme deux inconnus qui se retrouvaient face à face. Comme si on ne savait plus réagir l'un avec l'autre. Aucune réaction ne vint. Ça me faisait tellement mal. Alors je m'étais faite à l'idée que lui et moi c'était peine perdue. Je pleurais plus pour lui que je n'aimais. À partir de là, on peut dire que ce n'était pas réellement de l'amour. Ou un amour qui n'en vaut pas la peine. J'avais tellement souffert de notre histoire, que, au bout de 7 ans je m'étais faite une raison. Je m'étais dis qu'il fallait abandonné. Que l'on s'était donné une chance. Une mince chance. Mais une chance quand même. L'après Guerre avait tout déterminé. Soit elle nous rapprochait dans notre chagrin soit elle nous détruisait.

J'avais alors l'impression que l'après Guerre avait détruit toutes mes relations. Comme si elle nous avait tellement transformé que plus aucune de mes relations actuelles ne correspondaient à ce changement. J'aimais toujours mes amis, ma famille, mais.. Il me manquait quelque chose. Quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui puisse comprendre ce que je ressens. Quelqu'un de nouveau à qui je pourrais parler sans tabous. Sans avoir peur de dire quelque chose qui ne fallait pas. Quelqu'un qui avait vécu la même chose. Mais quelqu'un de nouveau. Ron n'était malheureusement pas cette personne. J'avais mis du temps à m'en rendre compte. Harry aurait pu l'être mais.. Il n'était que l'ombre de lui même depuis la fin de la guerre. Il n'était plus réellement le même. Il avait encore subit des pertes, des damages. Et tous les morts de la guerre, il se sent coupable pour tous. Alors. Ce n'était pas le moment. Ginny quant à elle. Elle avait perdu un frère. On ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir tout comme à Ron. Et elle s'occupait déjà de soutenir Harry. De le reconstruire en quelque sorte. J'étais donc seule.

Alors je partis. C'était la seule chose que je pus faire en cet instant. Je m'éloignai de Ron. Au sens propre comme au figuré. Même si je restai toujours une bonne amie pour lui. Mais ce ne serait plus comme avant. Plus jamais. Rien ne serait comme avant bien sûr. Saleté de Guerre.

Je partis vers la bibliothèque. Non pas pour lire un livre. Mais pour me relaxer. Pour être au calme. Avec Mme Pince le bruit n'était certainement pas toléré. Et ça, ça n'avait pas changé avec la Guerre. Je montai les marches deux par deux. J'arrivai et je me sentis instantanément mieux. Ici j'étais bien. Ici je me sentais bien. Mais il y avait du monde. Pourquoi ? Les gens fuyaient eux aussi ? Je soupirai mais je trouvais un table vide. Je m'y assis. Malfoy était juste à la table d'à côté. Quelle agréable compagnie pensais je ironiquement. Je pris un livre qui était derrière moi. Je me fichais de ce que c'était du moment que je pouvais me sortir toutes mes pensées de la tête. Je sentis le regard de dégout de Malefoy sur moi. Je le croisai en haussant les sourcils.

- Tu pouvais réellement pas choisir une autre table, Granger ? Demanda-t-il.

- Si ça te dérange tant que ça, Malefoy. Change de place. Répondis je simplement, excédée par son comportement.

- Tu as pris du poil de la bête, Granger. Pourtant tu n'en avais pas l'air quand tu as fais une petite visite de courtoisie à ma tante, Bellatrix. Dit il en souriant.

- Tu n'avais pas l'air très confiant non plus devant Voldemort. Rétorquais je au tac au tac.

Il soupira. Souriant. Il feint un petit rire.

- C'est assez hilarant. Vous avez gagné donc vous vous permettez toute remarque envers nous. Quel courage pour des Gryffondors.

- Je le faisais bien avant, Malefoy. Je n'avais pas besoin de la mort de votre maître bien aimé pour cela. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ta tante, Bellatrix, comment va-t-elle depuis la visite de courtoisie qu'elle nous a rendu à Poudlard ? Ajoutais je en me levant pour partir non sans un sourire narquois.

Il s'approcha de moi. Me bloqua contre un mur. Il sortit sa baguette et me la pointa sous la gorge.

- Je pourrais te détruire, Granger. Je pourrais te faire vraiment mal. Tu ne sais pas à qui tu as à faire.

- Détruis moi, Malefoy. Vas-y. Que je ressente enfin quelque chose. Lui dis je en un souffle.

_« La haine est une passion. Si tu me hais comme tu le dis, c'est que tu éprouves quelque chose pour moi. »_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4:

C'était sûr que cela arriverait. Un jour ou l'autre. On le craignait tous. On le redoutait tous. Le jour où justice serait rendue. Mais pas de la façon dont le Ministère voulait. D'une façon un peu moins conventionnelle. D'une façon plus triviale. Plus.. Comme on la voulait. Comme je la voulais.

On était en pleine semaine. Cela faisait déjà quelques temps que nous étions rentrés à Poudlard. Quelque temps que nous étions tous sous tension. On la sentait. C'était comme si on pouvait la palper. Elle nous menaçait. Elle menaçait d'éclater. Un jour où l'autre. Que tout ce temps de retenue nous éclate à la figure totalement. Il suffisait désormais d'un conflit, d'une parole, d'un geste de trop. C'est alors que la parole de trop, le geste de trop et le conflit de trop arrivèrent.

J'étais allée aux toilettes. En effet, je m'étais tachée dans le parc. C'était bête. C'était idiot tout aurait pu bien se passer. Peeves était dans les toilettes des filles, il avait créé une réelle inondation dans ceux-ci. Les rendant inaccessible. J'étais donc allée dans ceux des garçons. Me disant qu'à cette heure-ci de la journée il n'y aurait probablement personne ou presque. De toute façon on ne me dirait rien. J'allais seulement enlever une tâche avec un peu d'eau et du savon sur un coin de mon chemisier. Je n'enfreignais de plus aucune règle. Je rentrai donc dans les toilettes. Me dirigeant vers les éviers. Mais quelqu'un était là. Les deux mains sur les rebords de l'évier. Les cheveux en bataille, comme s'il s'était passé un nombre incalculable de fois la main dedans. La chemise entre ouverte. La cravate à terre. Jetée nonchalamment sûrement. La manche gauche remontée jusqu'au coude, dévoilant la Marque des Ténèbres. Il avait les yeux rivés sur celle-ci. Je le voyais à travers le miroir qui était en face de lui. Il s'appliquait un liquide dessus. Un liquide sombre. Je me demandais ce que cela pouvait être. Il posa le récipient en verre dans lequel il y avait le liquide sur le bord de l'évier. Il pointa sa baguette sur son avant bras gauche et murmura quelque chose. Il passa ensuite son bras sous l'eau. S'attendant sûrement à un résultat bien précis. Son avant bras était rougis. Mais la Marque était toujours là. Inchangée. Il soupira. Il tenait le verre dans sa main droite. Fermement. Il lança le verre vers un mur à côté. En grognant. Et il me vit. Je restais pétrifiée devant lui. Je n'osais pas bouger. Je n'osais pas esquisser un seul mouvement. Je reculai de quelques pas alors qu'il s'avançait vers moi à grand pas. Il arriva à ma hauteur, me prenant par le bras gauche. Je levai mon regard vers lui. Je devais probablement être terrifiée, il semblait tellement énervé. Tellement hors de lui.

- Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici, Granger ? Vociféra-t-il.

- Je voulais juste nettoyer mon chemisier, et toi alors que faisais tu à ton avant bras gauche, Malefoy ? Rétorquais je.

Il fronça les sourcils tout en baissant son regard vers le mien. Il me fixait droit dans les yeux. Je ne cillai pas. Il ne fallait pas. J'avais peur d'un côté. Qu'allait il me faire, s'il me faisait quelque chose ? Mais d'un côté je ne voulais pas perdre la face devant lui. J'essayais de sortir, mais son emprise sur mon bras gauche se faisait de plus en plus pressante, de plus en plus agressive. Puis je sentis quelque chose d'étrange sur ce bras. C'était comme si quelque chose venait de se déchirer. Puis un liquide. Et enfin une douleur. Ça me faisait tellement mal. Comme une lame qui passait contre ma peau. Tellement mal. Alors je criai. Il se recula tout à coup me regardant, ne comprenant pas réellement. Je compris alors. Le couteau de Bellatrix, lorsqu'elle m'avait torturé était ensorcelé, cela avait des mois et des mois à cicatriser. Ça ne l'était pas encore totalement, il avait rouvert la plaie. La douleur se faisait de plus en plus vive. Je revoyais cette lame se planter dans ma peau. Son regard à elle démoniaque. « Sang-de-Bourbe » écrit sur mon bras. Graver dans ma peau. Les cris qui sortaient de ma bouche. La douleur que je ressentais. L'humiliation aussi. C'était exactement la même douleur que je vivais. Je me tenais le bras. Mon chemisier était couvert de sang à cette endroit là. Ma respiration se faisait haletante. Je ne pouvais plus supporter cette douleur. Alors un cri sortit de ma bouche. Presque incontrôlable. Et alors j'entendis courir vers les toilettes. Je tournais la tête et vis Harry et Ron. Ils regardèrent mon bras puis Malefoy. Ron fronça les sourcils. Je savais que ça allait mal se terminer.

- Harry, Ron.. murmurais je. Ce n'est pas ce que vous.. commençais je alors que je voyais Ron foncer vers Malefoy.

Je commençais à avancer. La douleur. Mon bras. J'avais réellement mal. Je sentais des sueurs froides dans mon dos. Une chaleur présente à la fois. Je me sentais pas bien. Je ne pouvais même plus bouger. Ron asséna de coup Malefoy. Qui se défendait comme il pouvait. Harry pointa sa baguette sur les deux. Peut être que sur Malefoy. Je ne savais pas trop à ce moment là.

- Tu croyais réellement que tu pouvais continuer tes crimes, toi et tes copains mangemorts ! Cria Ron. C'est finit. Il y a eu assez de morts comme ça.

Il continuait de le frapper. Alors que je suppliais Harry de l'arrêter. Mais Ron était dans un tel état. Comme une transition. Comme s'il n'était pas lui même. Son regard débordé de colère. Harry s'approcha de Ron. Doucement et posa une main sur son épaule. Ça eut l'effet de complètement le calmer. Comme s'il revenait à la réalité.

Malefoy était couvert de sang. Ron aussi. Il y avait du sang par terre. Ma douleur commençait à passer. Malefoy était à terre. Il leva ses yeux vers Ron. Plein de haine. Mais que pouvait il bien faire ? Il était un mangemort. Un acte de travers envers un membre de l'Ordre et il était mort. C'était comme cela. La guerre était officiellement finie. Mais les souvenirs étaient toujours là. Ron était contre le mur. Essoufflé. Il prit Harry par le bras. Et commença à s'en aller. Il jeta un dernier regard vers Malefoy. Qui de toute évidence n'était pas prêt de bouger.

- Maintenant, démerdes toi, Malefoy. Je te laisse dans le même état que vous avez laissé mon frère, Fred, avant de le tuer.

Il partit. Je restais dans les toilettes. C'était tellement stupide. Je passais une main sur mon visage. Je fixais Malefoy. Ne sachant pas réellement quoi faire. Je devrais probablement le laisser. Il n'a rien fait quand Bellatrix m'a torturé. Je partis. Sans un regard. Je l'entendais haleter. Pousser quelques petits cris car il tentait de bouger. Je me dirigeais chez Pomfresh. Elle me vit arriver. Je ne vis plus son regard horrifié. Non. Elle avait vu bien pire pendant la guerre.

- Mlle Granger ! Qu'avez vous encore fait ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non. On s'en fiche. Un élève est gravement blessé dans les toilettes des garçons de cet étage. Occupez vous de lui. Pas de moi. Je vais bien.

Je partis de l'infirmerie. Peut être avais je fais la meilleure chose ? Je n'avais pas réellement secouru Malefoy, mais à moitié. C'était peut être la meilleure chose à faire. Car je ne voulais pas le secourir. Mais je ne voulais pas le laisser dans ces toilettes se vider de son sang. Je ne culpabiliserai certainement pas de ne pas l'avoir réellement sauvé. L'avait il fait ? Juste une fois ? Non. Alors je ne voyais pas pourquoi je l'aurais fais. Avec cette manière de penser, c'est sûr, on ira pas loin dans l'union de la population magique. Mais enfin.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5:

Non je ne culpabiliserai pas. Non je me l'étais promis. Mais cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'il était à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh faisait normalement des miracles, en effet elle m'avait donné une potion qui avait résolu mon problème de bras et de cicatrice. Mais, ce n'était pas de ma faute. Je vois pas en quoi c'était de ma faute. C'était de la faute de Bellatrix qui m'avait torturé. C'était de sa faute. C'est tout. Pas de la mienne. Et au final, c'est Ron qui l'a frappé, pas moi. Mais il avait tout de même frappé pour moi.

Alors oui. Je me sentais peut être un peu coupable. Dans le fond. Certes, je n'aimais pas Malefoy. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'il se fasse frapper pour rien. Dans le fond, si on creusait un peu je me sentais un peu coupable. C'était de ma faute. Je l'avais envoyé à l'infirmerie. Et peut être que si je l'avais accompagné et fais quelque chose sur le moment, les choses auraient été moins graves. Donc oui. Je me sentais coupable.

Je partis ce matin là. J'arrivai devant l'infirmerie. Que devais je faire ? Devais je vraiment rentrer ? Après tout je n'en avais pas vraiment l'obligation. Qu'est ce que les gens penseraient de moi ? Je n'avais rien à faire ici. À son chevet. C'était stupide. Je ne l'aimais pas. On était ennemis. Alors pourquoi ? Mais il fallait que je soulage cette culpabilité. Elle me dévorait. Je voulais savoir. Savoir comment il était. Comment il allait. Il fallait que je le sache. Alors je poussais les portes de l'infirmerie. Ce n'était peut être pas les heures de visite.. Je n'en savais rien. Je ne le savais réellement pas. Alors j'entrai. Je verrais bien. Si Mme Pomfresh me disait de sortir ça m'arrangerait peut être. Je serais venue mais je n'aurais pas pu le voir. Donc, il n'aurait pas su que j'étais venue et j'aurais fait ma bonne action. Ce n'était peut être pas plus mal. Mais elle n'était pas là. Elle était absente. J'approchai. Dans le dortoir. Des lits. Partout. Un seul était occupé. Il y avait des rideaux autour. C'était sûrement le sien. C'était évident. Comment cela pouvait il être autrement ?

Je restai à quelques millimètres des rideaux. Je ne savais pas trop comment agir. Il allait être étonné. C'était sûr. Ou peut être pas après tout. Je posai ma main sur le rideau. Je devais le faire. Pour moi. Je tirai un peu le rideau. Je m'attendais à une réflexion. Mais il n'y eut rien. Rien du tout. Je me dit alors que c'était sûrement une invitation. J'entrai alors. J'étais sur une chaise à côté du lit. Je refermais le rideau. Il était là. Mais il dormait. Je restai assise quelques minutes. Il avait encore quelques bleus sur son visage. Il semblait tellement fatigué, mais paisible à la fois pendant son sommeil. Mon regard restait fixé sur lui. Pour une fois. Pour la première fois, je ne le regardais pas avec dégoût. Non. C'était différent. Il semblait faible. Fragile. Affaibli par la guerre. Pas comme avant où il semblait toujours intouchable, fort, froid, distant. Non. Il était semblable.. à nous. À nous tous. Détruit par la guerre. Détruit par toutes ces années.

Je me levai. En silence. Je l'avais vu. Malgré les bleus, il semblait aller bien. Je posai ma main sur le rideau. Je l'entendis bouger dans son lit. Le plissement des draps. Sa respiration. Un léger murmure. J'ouvris le rideau. Il devait rêver. Je commençai à sortir une jambe.

- Reste. Entendis je.

Je me tournais d'un coup. Vers lui. Il avait ses yeux grands ouverts vers moi. Je fronçai mes sourcils. Je ne comprenais pas. J'avais sûrement mal compris en fait. Il ne pouvait pas avoir dit ça. C'était contre nature. Ce n'était pas normal. Ou alors il était drogué par les médicaments de Mme Pomfresh. Il fit un signe de la main. Il voulait que je m'approche. Il n'allait vraiment pas bien. Je me mis à ses côtés. Debout. Je baissai mon regard vers lui. Il prit ma main. Sa main était glacée. Je ne savais si elles étaient toujours comme cela, mais c'était étrange. Il tira un peu sur celle-ci. M'amenant vers lui. Il approcha sa bouche de mon oreille. Je fermais les yeux. Il expira doucement. Je sentis ses lèvres s'ouvrir contre mon oreille.

- Ecoutes moi bien, Granger. Après ce qui s'est passé. Après ce que Weasley m'a fait.. Tu ne pensais quand même pas que je ne me vengerais pas ? Murmura-t-il. Il faut que quelqu'un paye. Et je pense que tu peux bien le comprendre. Alors, Granger, petite Sang de Bourbe, être insignifiant, il faut que tu retiennes une seule chose : que la partie commence. Je me vengerais par tous les moyens possibles. Je te ferais vivre un enfer. Après cette guerre, vous m'avez poussé dans une descente vers les enfers. Je ne serais plus seul. Tu vas m'accompagner. De grès ou de force. Mais je ne serais pas le seul à souffrir cette fois-ci. Tu voulais ressentir des choses ? On va jouer à ma façon, Granger.

Je me relevai. Ce n'était pas possible. Je le regardais, sûrement avec les yeux grands ouverts d'étonnement. C'était une blague. J'attendais son sourire narquois, son rire démoniaque. J'attendais mais ils ne vinrent pas. Ce n'était pas une blague. Il me regardait avec son air le plus sérieux qu'il avait. Il était sérieux. Tout à fait sérieux. C'était pas croyable. Je soupirai. Il n'allait pas le faire. Ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était que des menaces en l'air. Du moins j'espérais.

- Je sors dans quelques jours. Rajouta-t-il. Fais en sorte, pour toi, que je ne croise pas ton chemin, Granger.

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Malefoy. Répondis je alors en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Il ricana. Il ne me croyait pas ? Qu'avait il ? J'avais affronté bien pire dans ma vie. Et pourtant dans le fond, j'avais un peu peur. En cherchant bien. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'attendait. C'était peut être cela qui me terrifiait. La peur de l'inconnu. Je commençai à m'avancer vers le rideau pour sortir.

- Tu sais Malefoy. Je pense que dans le fond, nous ne sommes pas tellement différents, tous les deux. Lui dis je avant de sortir.

- Pourquoi tu penses cela, Granger ? Je suis un sang... commença-t-il.

- En regardant au delà du sang, Malefoy. Après tout. Réfléchis y. On se retrouve tous les deux seuls et détruits après cette guerre, à la recherche d'un souffle de vie, respirer et ressentir à nouveau. Dans le fond, nous sommes dans la même situation.

- Tu ne me connais pas Granger. Tu ne me connaitras jamais. Rugit il. Ne prétend pas le contraire.

Je lui souris. Presque ironiquement. Et commençai à sortir.

- Mais dans le fond, tu n'as peut être pas tord, Granger. Ajouta-t-il ensuite.

Je sortis. Non je n'avais pas tord. Nous n'étions pas tellement différents. En dehors du sang ou du camp que nous avions choisis. Nous n'étions pas non plus les mêmes. Mais je pense que nous avions plus de points communs dans le fond que ce nous pensions.

J'avais l'étrange impression que cette année prenait un tournant que je n'aurais pas imaginé. Je n'aurais pas imaginé que Malefoy me choisirait comme cible principale. Je n'aurais pas imaginé cette tournure là. Qu'il allait me dire ceci aujourd'hui.

D'un côté j'étais effrayée par cette tournure. Malefoy pouvait réellement me faire du mal. Il pouvait faire de ma vie un enfer. Ça c'était sûr. Et c'était cela qui me faisait peur. Je ne savais pas quelle serait sa vengeance. J'étais habituée à tout prévoir, à tout savoir, à avoir un temps d'avance sur les autres. Mais cette fois-ci non. Cette fois-ci je me précipitais dans l'inconnu. Comme un saut dans le vide. Et l'adrénaline commençait à monter, allez savoir pour quoi. J'avais peur, mais j'aimais ce genre de peur. Car je ressentais autre chose que de la haine. Cela faisait des mois que je ne m'étais pas sentie comme cela. Et c'était lui qui me faisait ressentir cela. C'était en quelques sortes peu attendue que ce soit lui. Alors oui. Il me tardait peut être dans le fond, qu'il revienne et qu'il me menace, et que je ressente encore ce sentiment de revanche, ce sentiment nouveau.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6:

Harry avait changé. Enfin on avait tous changé et il fallait faire avec, et avancer. Mais Harry avait changé. Réellement. C'en était presque effrayant. Il était presque persuadé qu'il était devenu comme Voldemort. À croire qu'il ne discernait plus le bien du mal. Le bon du mauvais. Lui, avait fait tout cela pour le bien, pour sauver des gens. Mais il ne voyait plus cette dimension là. Non. Il voyait seulement le fait qu'il avait tué des gens. Comme Voldemort. Il ne voyait plus que ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons qu'ils l'avaient fait. Tout cela. Il l'avait oublié. Il trouvait des similitudes entre eux. En effet, il avait été un horcruxe de Voldemort, donc forcément il y avait des similitudes. Mais tout cela c'était passé. C'était fini. À croire qu'il ne voulait pas l'entendre.

Alors oui le survivant n'avait jamais aussi bien porté son surnom. Il survivait. Il ne vivait pas réellement. Il ne savait plus qui il était réellement. Il ne savait plus comment agir. Il était tellement perdu. Il faisait de plus en plus de cauchemars sur le retour de Voldemort, sur le fait qu'il était peut être devenu ce nouveau Voldemort. Il gardait toute cette haine en lui. Et si un jour elle explosait ? Que se passerait il ? Là était la question.

On était le jour d'Halloween. Ça faisait longtemps. Tellement longtemps depuis les menaces de Malefoy. Alors je n'y pensais plus. Je l'oubliais. C'était peut être ça qu'il voulait. C'était peut être ça qu'il attendait après tout. Que j'oublie. Mais dans le fond, j'avais plutôt opté pour une autre explication : c'était un lâche. Menaces en l'air.

Comme tous les ans, le jour d'Halloween il y avait un banquet spécial. Jus de citrouille en abondance, des bonbons partout, sucreries, caries assurées. Comme tous les ans. Sauf que cette année, c'était différent dans le fond. J'étais pas amusée. Je n'étais pas heureuse d'avoir une soirée où je ne penserai à rien. En plus, c'était la soirée qui marquait le départ des vacances. Et pourtant, je n'en avais que faire. Les fantômes essayaient d'effrayer les jeunes élèves, ils ne tentaient même plus de nous effrayer. On avait vu pire après tout.

C'était la fin du repas. On devait retourner dans nos dortoirs. Tous. Et pourtant ce ne fut pas ce qu'il se passa. J'étais dans les couloirs, seule. J'étais partie un peu plus tard. Allez savoir pourquoi. J'étais donc dans ces corridors, en pleine nuit, pleine lune. Nuit parfaite. Scène parfaite. Pour effrayer quiconque. J'aurais pu me faire attaquer par un loup garou, un vampire, un sorcier mal veillant. Mais non. Au lieu de ça, ce fut seulement un petit élève. Un premier année sûrement. Il avait son uniforme, son insigne de Serdaigle. Il était effrayé. Qu'avait il ? Il avait vu Nick Quasi Sans tête enlever sa tête. Il me vit. Il était à quelques pas de moi. Il s'approcha. Doucement. Je vis son visage à la lumière de la lune. Il pleurait. Il avait peur. Il avait les yeux écarquillés. Je m'approchai alors de lui.

- Tu vas bien ? Que se passe-t-il ? Lui demandais je.

- Il y a un garçon là ba. Un grand garçon, murmura-t-il.

- Et .. ?

- Il y a du sang. Partout. Du sang.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Sûrement une blague des Serpentards.

- Tu sais qui c'est ? Lui demandais je alors.

- Tu le connais. Il est avec toi. Un de tes amis. Il est roux. Je pense que c'est Ron Weasley. Me répondit il en un souffle, un murmure.

Je pense qu'à ce moment là, le monde s'est arrêté. Ou du moins, mon monde s'est arrêté. Il partit. Je le suivis. J'avais peur. Je savais qu'il m'emmenait le voir. Mais je ne voulais pas d'un côté, je voulais m'enfuir. Fuir les problèmes. Fuir cela. Pourquoi tout recommençait ? Pourquoi ? N'avait on pas assez souffert ? On s'était battu. Jusqu'au bout. Et on nous en demandait encore. Encore plus. Comme si on pouvait supporter encore plus. Moi je ne le pouvais pas. Je ne voulais pas supporter plus. Je voulais que tout s'arrête et qu'on me laisse vivre. Pour une fois.

Je sentais les larmes monter. Une sorte de boule était dans ma poitrine. Une boule d'amertume, une boule de tristesse, de détresse. Elle m'empêchait de respirer. Elle m'empêchait de courir. Alors je marchais. D'un point de vue extérieure, peut être avais je l'air d'être assurée, de ne pas avoir peur. Mais non. J'étais terrifiée. Il ne manquait plus que je le perde lui. Comment allais je faire ? Je ne voulais pas. Il était un ami. En fait non. Il était bien plus qu'un ami. Non. Je l'aimais. Comment on aime un frère. Comment on aime une personne de notre famille. Il était ma famille. Alors quand on sait qu'on risque de perdre un membre de sa famille, que faisons nous ? Qu'elles étaient mes possibilités ?

Je le vis. Il était suspendu en l'air. Le sang dégoulinait sur son corps. Chaque goutte s'écrasait au sol, avec un petit bruit, un « ploc » qui raisonnait dans tout le couloir. J'étais à quelques mètres de lui. Je ne réfléchis pas. Je ne pensais pas. Je courais vers lui. Les larmes ruisselant sur mon visage. Il était là. Juste là. Mort. Je m'accrochai désespérément à ses pieds, pour le faire redescendre. Il tomba dans un bruit sourd sur le sol. Je posai mes mains sur son visage. Il était couvert de sang. Comme tout son corps. J'avais les mains pleine de sang, le chemisier aussi. Mais qu'est ce que j'en avais à faire ? Absolument rien.

Le cauchemar continuait. On aurait jamais de fin. Aucune fin heureuse. Je me levai. Passai une main sur mon visage. Essuyai les larmes. Je passai une main dans mes cheveux. Agrippant mes noeuds. Poussai un cri. D'alarme ? De souffrance ? Je ne savais pas réellement. Je voulais juste... Je ne savais même plus ce que je voulais. Si seulement une personne pouvait arriver et trouver la solution à tout. Comme ça. Tel un miracle. Tout serait plus simple. Je n'aurais pas à réfléchir et me demander ce que je pouvais faire dans ce cas. Non. Tout me serait donné. Et je pourrais partir en paix.

Un ricanement. Je le reconnaitrais entre mille. Et alors toutes les pièces du puzzle s'assemblèrent, quand j'eus entendu ce ricanement. J'entendais encore sa voix me murmurer: « que la partie commence ». Cette phrase tournait dans ma tête. « Je te ferai vivre un enfer ». Oui. L'enfer était là sous mes yeux. Un sourire s'étira sur mon visage. J'avais été si stupide en croyant cela. Cette mise en scène. Il devait être fier de l'effet qu'il m'avait fait. J'entendis des pas derrière moi. Je ne voulais même pas me retourner. Je savais qui c'était. Il était juste derrière moi. Je le savais. Je le sentais. Je sentais sa respiration contre ma nuque. Sa chaleur. Son regard sur moi. Je le savais.

- Je me suis plutôt bien amélioré en magie. Dit il.

- En magie noire, tu veux dire. Rectifiais je.

- Oui plutôt en magie noire en effet. Très réaliste. Tellement, que j'ai pu berner la plus brillante sorcière de notre génération.

Il me contourna et se mit face à moi. Entre Ron et moi. Il me fixait droit dans les yeux. Il posa un de ses mains longues et blanches sur ma joue. Un sourire était figé sur son visage.

- Tellement naïve. Tellement pure. On dirait une petite fille qui découvre la vie. C'est tellement simple de t'avoir, Granger. Tellement simple de te faire du mal. Tellement simple de te détruire. Trop simple, même.

- Alors, c'est ça. Murmurais je. C'est ça l'enfer que tu vas me faire vivre, Malefoy ? Répondis je. Me faire mal. Jusqu'à quoi ? Où vas tu t'arrêter ? Ou plutôt quand vas tu t'arrêter ?

- Je m'arrêterais quand je jugerais que tu auras assez souffert. Tu voulais que je te détruise pour que tu puisses enfin ressentir quelque chose. Crois moi, Granger. Je vais te détruire. Jusqu'au point de non retour. Jusqu'au moment où tu ne pourras plus te relever, ou tu ne pourras plus apprécier la moindre once de bonheur que la vie t'offrira.

Je ne pouvais plus rien dire. Qu'il y aura-t-il ensuite ? Après ça ? Où la haine s'arrêtera ? Où s'arrêtera-t-il ? Quelles sont les limites ?

- J'ai réfléchis. Pendant longtemps. Je voulais te faire voir cela. Pour bien te détruire. Pour te rappeler les horreurs de la guerre. Mais en fait, j'ai d'autres projets pour toi. Je sais comment te détruire. Je connais le point sensible. C'est le même pour toutes les femmes à vrai dire. Mais peut être, qu'il est plus sensible chez toi, Granger.

- De quoi tu parles ?

Il s'approcha de moi. Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Comme si c'était normal. Comme si je devais l'accepter. Mais je répondis quand même à son baiser. Pourquoi ? Je n'avais pas de réelles raisons ou explications. Je répondis car je n'avais rien d'autre à faire. Car je voulais savoir ce que ça ferait. Puis il arrêta le baiser et planta ses yeux gris dans les miens.

- Et maintenant, Granger ? Comment vas tu t'en sortir ? La culpabilité va te tuer. Tu le sais. Tu as embrassé un mangemort. Un partisan de Voldemort. L'ennemi. Et je sais parfaitement bien que tu as apprécié. Ça va te consumer. Tu vas vouloir t'empêcher d'y repenser. Mais tu vas vouloir recommencer. Sur ce, je te laisse te torturer.

Le pire dans cette histoire, c'est qu'il avait raison.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7:

J'y repensais. À peu près tout le temps. Ça m'évitait de penser à autre chose. Aux choses plus sombres. Alors je préférais penser à ce passage de ma vie. Quand j'étais avec mes amis. Quand j'étais seule. Quand j'étais sous la douche. Quand je dormais. Tout le temps. Je ne savais pas quoi penser en fait. Ou plutôt quoi faire. Quand je ne le voyais pas, mon esprit était tout à fait clair. Je savais que c'était mal. Dégoutant. Affreux. Et qu'il ne fallait pas que je recommence. Alors pour moi c'était clair. C'était réglé. Tout était simple ainsi. Mais pourtant j'y pensais. Encore et toujours

On était le lendemain. Jour des vacances. Jour des départs. J'étais à la gare avec Ron et Harry. Chacun rentrait chez soi. J'avais ma valise juste à côté de moi. Ron et Harry commencèrent à entrer dans le train. J'avançai un peu, mais une main me prit le poignet. Je me tournai. Prête à attaquer. Par réflexe. Après tout ce qu'on avait vécu, il ne valait mieux pas nous surprendre. Les réflexes de la guerre sont toujours présents. Toujours. Et le seront peut être pendant encore longtemps. Mais je me calmai quand je vis qui c'était. C'était peut être un peu étrange que je me calme alors que Malefoy était juste devant moi. Il approcha son visage du mien.

- Tu sais Granger que d'ici on peut transplanner ? Me chuchota-t-il.

- Impossible, on est..

- On n'est plus dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, Granger. On est à la gare. De Poudlard. Bien sûr. Mais elle est plus proche de Pré-au-lard que de Poudlard.

Je me tournai vers lui. Sourcils froncés. Lèvre pincée. Il avait toujours sa main contre mon poignet. Il le serrait. Puis je me sentis oppressée. Comme si on me faisait passer dans un tube beaucoup trop étroit. Je voyais le visage de Malefoy mais il était flou et déformé. Je compris. Assez rapidement. On transplannait bien sûr. On arriva dans une grande clairière. Il y avait des pierres tombales. Partout. Mais la clairière était sombre. Très sombre, alors qu'on était en plein milieu de la journée. Malefoy était à quelques pas devant moi. Ma valise était tombé juste à côté de moi. Un peu plus et elle serait tombée sur moi. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'on faisait là.

- Malefoy ?! Criai je. Comment as tu osé me transporter ici ? Et on est où ? Et qu'est ce qu'on fait ici ? Je vais louper le train. Je vais faire comment après ?!

- C'est bien, je retrouve ma chère et tendre Granger, qui ne m'avait pas tellement manqué. Répondit-t-il.

J'avançai et me mis juste à côté de lui. Il avait le regard perdu. Dans le vague. Il avait son visage fermé. Froid.

- Ceci, Granger, est un cimetière.

- Je ne suis pas idiote, Malefoy.

Il soupira mais ignora ma remarque.

- Quand tu disais que c'était nous les monstres, que c'était nous qui avions tué, tu n'avais pas réellement raison. Ici, c'est le cimetière des Mangemorts. Là où on les a tous enterré. Tu vois le nombre de pierres tombales. Tu vois le nombre de morts. La plus part tué par vous. Alors certes tu peux penser que nous représentions le mal. Mais est ce vraiment rendre justice que de nous tuer ?

- Tu cherches à faire quoi Malefoy ? Me culpabiliser ?

- Non. Soupira-t-il. Je veux juste que tu comprennes que même si on était certainement plus cruel et tout ce que tu veux.. Peut être que rendre justice par la mort n'est pas le meilleur moyen. Je veux juste que tu comprennes, que vous avez aussi des tords. Des morts sur le dos. Vous aussi. Alors, après tout ça, après cette guerre, arrête. Arrête de croire qu'il y a d'un côté les mangemorts et de l'autre vous. C'est beaucoup plus compliqué et tu le sais très bien.

- Malefoy, lors de cette guerre, il y avait deux côtés distincts. Les mangemorts et l'ordre.

- Non. Bien sûr que non Granger ! Certains n'ont pas eu le choix ! C'est ce que je me tue à te dire, Granger ! Certains n'ont pas été chanceux comme toi, et n'ont pas eu le choix.

Il s'arrêta net. Il était énervé. En colère. Contre moi. Contre les mangemorts. Contre le monde entier. Je savais que j'avais eu le choix. Je ne regrettai pas d'avoir fait cette guerre. Mais peut être que je ne recommencerai pas si on me le proposait. Si on me disait qu'il y avait une nouvelle guerre. Je ne pourrais probablement pas accepter. Recommencer. C'était peut être dur à comprendre. Peut être que je n'étais pas assez courageuse, que je n'étais qu'un lâche. Mais tant pis. Il se retourna et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

- C'est étrange, murmura-t-il.

- De quoi, Malefoy ? Demandais je.

- J'ai l'impression que tu es sûrement la personne qui me ressemble le plus en cette époque.

Je fronçai mes sourcils. Je déglutis assez difficilement. Je levai mes yeux vers lui. Comprenant à peine ce qu'il voulait me dire. Il voulait se venger. Alors quoi ? À quoi jouait il ? Je ne comprenais plus rien.

- Qu.. Quoi ? Excuse moi, Malefoy. Mais je ne te suis plus.

Il fit un petit sourire. Avais je l'air si stupide ?

- Il n'y a rien à réellement comprendre, Granger. J'avais envie de prendre ma revanche. Jusqu'à que je me rende compte .. Que ça ne servait probablement à rien. Car, dans le fond, comme je l'ai dis tu es probablement la personne qui me ressemble le plus aujourd'hui. Et peut être, ai je besoin de toi, Granger. Et peut être as tu besoin de moi aussi.

- J'ai pas besoin de toi, Malefoy. Je m'en sors très bien. J'ai d'autres personnes que toi. Répondis je.

Je commençai à partir. Il se prenait pour qui ? Je ne lui ressemblais pas. Je n'avais pas besoin de lui. Je ne l'appréciais pas. J'entendis son rire. Je me tournai vers lui.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore, Malefoy ? M'écriai je.

- Tu as qui Granger ? C'est qui ta personne ? Potter ? Il est détruit. Weasley fille ? Elle essaie d'aider Potter. Weasmoche ? Il t'a laissé. Seule. Alors qui as tu ? Et tu ne t'en sors pas, Granger. Personne ne s'en sort. Mais, certains ont quelqu'un avec eux, leur personne. Toi tu n'as personne. Et j'ai personne.

Il s'approcha un peu plus de moi. D'un pas lent. Me retrouvant. Il s'arrêta juste en face de moi. À quelques petits centimètres.

- Laisse moi deviner. Tu es en colère contre tout et tout le monde. Tu n'arrives pas à oublier cette guerre. Tu en rêves les seules fois où tu arrives à dormir. Tu revois encore leurs visages. Les visages des gens que tu as tué. Et tu t'en veux. Tu ne te reconnais plus réellement car tu as fait des choses que tu pensais ne jamais faire. Et si on te redemandait de le faire, tu ne le ferais sûrement pas. Tu essaies de t'en sortir. De rester fière. Mais tu n'y arrives pas. Tu sais qu'au plus profond, rien ne pourrait t'aider. Pas les personnes que tu connais. Il te faut du nouveau, car tu es dans une nouvelle époque. Tu as perdu tout espoir. Et tu sombres. Ça se voit dans tes yeux Granger, que tu es détruite et que tu n'arrives pas à te relever. Que tu n'as plus aucun espoir de remonter la pente. Et là me voilà, Granger. C'est même moi qui fait le premier pas. Car je suis exactement le même au fond. J'ai besoin de renouveau. Et je l'ai trouvé en toi. Va savoir pourquoi ou comment. Je ne sais pas. Le hasard. Mais je sais que tu es pareille. En ce moment même. Je ne voulais pas l'avouer mais maintenant c'est fait, Granger. Alors on fait quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas Malefoy... murmurai je.

Il sourit un peu. Il avait raison. Ça me tuait de le dire. Mais il avait raison.

- Je vais te le dire. Tu vas redevenir une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout agaçante et je vais redevenir le Draco Malefoy que tu as toujours connu. Mais avant, il y aura une période où on va faire des choses totalement stupides, qui ne nous ressemblent pas. Une fois que ce sera passé, on en aura honte, on en parlera pas, on oubliera. Car ce n'était pas bien. Mais pendant ce temps Granger, on survit.

Oui. On survit comme on peut. On oublie comme on peut. On revit comme on peut. Alors si je devais faire confiance à Malefoy, je le ferais.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : « And there's no stopping us, I feel so close to you right now ».

Parce que d'un autre côté, après tout ce qu'on avait vécu pendant ces dernières années, maintenant on s'ennuyait. Profondément. C'était comme s'il ne se passait plus rien. Comme si tout était mort. Comme s'il n'y avait plus d'action. Je me sentais comme quand je lis un livre mal écrit. Le début est passionnant, on découvre, on vit. Puis on arrive au milieu. Il ne se passe plus réellement grand chose, on attend juste une simple chose que la fin arrive car on sait que l'action reviendra et qu'on sera de nouveau intéressé. On était dans cette phase aussi. En dehors de la phase d'après guerre et de reconstruction.

Fin des vacances. Retour à Poudlard. Je les avais passées chez moi. Avec mes parents. Ils étaient toujours inquiets, constamment inquiets pour moi. Ils avaient peur ? Peur de quoi ? Que je sombre. Je devais avoir l'air d'être à deux doigts de sombrer. Car tout le monde s'inquiétait. Pourtant je n'étais pas réellement fragile. J'avais vécu plus de choses que les gens « normaux » de mon âge, et j'avais survécu. Alors non, je n'étais pas fragile.

J'étais à la gare. King's Cross. Devant le mur entre 9 et 10. La dernière fois que j'avais été devant c'était le jour de la rentrée. Je réfléchissais à comment m'évader. À comment m'échapper. Je ne voulais pas retourner à Poudlard. Cette fois-ci, je voulais retourner à Poudlard. J'étais même impatiente. Car j'allais fuir mes parents. Ne vous trompez pas, j'aimais mes parents, mais ils me traitaient comme une poupée de porcelaine qui allait se briser, et je ne voulais plus être traitée ainsi. Donc oui, je voulais retourner à Poudlard. Tellement. J'avais l'estomac noué rien qu'à l'idée d'y être de nouveau. C'était étrange ce sentiment si soudain. Si anormal, par rapport au début d'année. Je fis une dernière bise à mes parents et passai le mur. Je donnai mes valises et me retrouvai les mains vides devant le train rouge et noir. Je soupirai un sourire étirant mes lèvres. Un vrai sourire. Pas un faux sourire que je m'oblige à faire pour ne pas avoir l'air triste et dépressive. Non. Un vrai sourire. Que je n'avais même pas prédit et contrôlé. Je sentis un effleurement sur mon dos, plus précisément au niveau de mes reins. Tellement léger que je me demandai pendant quelques secondes si je ne l'avais pas rêvé. Je tournai un peu ma tête et vis Draco Malefoy passer à côté de moi. Les yeux fixés vers moi. Quand je croisai son regard, il me fit un clin d'oeil. Mon estomac se serra. Une sorte de boule se forma dans ma gorge. Je montai dans le wagon. Comme si de rien n'était. Je vis un compartiment où il y avait Harry, Ginny et Ron. J'entrai. Je m'assis aux côtés de Ron, face à Ginny. Ils parlaient de leurs vacances respectives. Je savais que Harry les avait passé à Square Grimault avec Ginny. Ron quant à lui l'avait un peu vu mais été surtout rester chez lui. Au Terrier. Ça m'étonnait que Molly laisse Ginny aller chez Harry, mais je me disais, que depuis la mort de Fred, les choses avaient dû bien changer.

Le voyage en train c'était plutôt bien passé. Même mieux que celui de début d'année. Cette fois-ci nous avions parlé. Nous avions un peu rit. Pas trop. Mais un peu. C'était déjà plus une évolution. Et nous n'étions pas mécontents de retrouver Poudlard. Dans le fond. Nous ne revivions pas encore totalement. Nous n'étions pas encore réellement comme avant. Mais je voyais qu'il y avait du progrès. Nous avions des choses à nous dire. Ou du moins cette fois-ci nous avions des choses à nous dire qui ne nous rappelaient pas la guerre. Peut être construisions nous de nouveaux souvenirs ? Peut être étions nous en train d'avancer ? Doucement mais sûrement.

On arriva le soir à Poudlard. On était le Samedi. Comme à chaque fois, ils nous laissaient un jour pour ranger nos habits, pour nous réhabituer. Nous mangeâmes dans la Grande Salle, comme d'habitude, pour ensuite retrouver nos appartements respectifs. Je trainais un peu dans les couloirs. Je ne voulais pas retourner directement dans la Salle Commune. Je voulais réapprécier ces couloirs. Car oui quand je les regardais, je ne voyais que des scènes de Guerre, de meurtres et de massacre. Alors je voulais m'habituer à ces corridors, me dire que tout cela était fini et qu'il fallait que je passe à autre chose. Mais ce n'était peut être pas encore le bon moment, car je voyais toujours ces meurtres, ces mangemorts et ces sorts qui fusaient. Je m'arrêtai à un croisement, bien précis. J'eus comme un flash back, une réminiscence. Je voyais encore Lavande se faire tuer par Greyback.

Une main sur mes reins me sortit de ma torpeur. Je savais exactement qui s'était. Je sentais son souffle sur ma nuque. Je sentais son corps qui effleurait le mien. Je savais qui c'était et je n'avais aucun doute sur son identité. Il me contourna et se posta face à moi avec presque un petit sourire.

- Alors, Granger, prête à remonter la pente ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui. Murmurai-je comme si je craignais quelque chose. Même si je ne comprends pas réellement pourquoi moi.. Et que en y réfléchissant nous sommes réellement opposés, Malefoy, et...

- Tais toi, Granger. Me coupa-t-il alors que j'haussai mes sourcils. Je sais qu'on est opposé, mais c'est cela qui est le plus excitant dans tout cela.

Il commença à partir. Je restai plantée comme une idiote et décidai au bout de quelques secondes de le suivre. Il avançait devant moi. Quelques pas nous séparés. Ce ne serait pas très difficile de le rattraper, mais je préférais rester derrière. Je le suivais sans un mot. Sans un bruit. On monta des étages et des étages. Des marches et des marches. Je ne regardais même plus où on allait. Parce que dans le fond, j'en avais rien à faire du moment que j'étais avec lui, une nouvelle compagnie. Je ne savais ce qu'il me réservait. J'appréhendais un peu. Mais il était une nouvelle compagnie et c'était cela qui me tardait le plus. Savoir ce que j'allais faire, ressentir et penser de lui. On arriva devant un mur. Je soupirai. C'était évident. La salle sur demande. Il passa trois fois devant le mur. Ouvrit la porte. Entra. J'entrai à la suite. Une sorte de salon aménagé. De la musique. Un feu de bois. Une ambiance chaleureuse. Pourquoi pas après tout pour passer une bonne soirée ? Je tournai le regard, il était au niveau d'un bar. Il revint vers moi avec un verre plein de ce que j'identifiai comme Whisky Pur Feu. Je le pris dans ma main et trinquai avec lui alors qu'il me fixait de ses yeux bleus. Je portai le verre à mes lèvres. Le liquide descendit dans ma gorge, me brulant au passage. Mais c'était agréable. Il finit le verre et le posa sur une table non loin. Je finis le mien et fis de même.

- Maintenant, Granger, dansons ! Me dit il en prenant ma main droite.

- Hors de question, Malefoy. Je ne vais pas danser avec toi. C'est totalement stupide. Et on sera deux idiots à danser dans la salle sur demande. Lui répondis-je en ne bougeant pas d'un poil.

- Ne t'avais pas dis que l'on ferait des choses totalement stupides ? Ricana-t-il. Danser met les gens de bonne humeur et fait tout oublier. Allez Granger. Détend toi. Fais des choses que tu ne fais jamais. Comme t'amuser par exemple ! Ajouta-t-il en me tirant un peu plus vers lui alors qu'il commençait à se dandiner.

Je soupirai et levai les yeux au ciel. Je resserrai ma main sur la sienne et me rapprochai de lui. La chanson était rythmée, enivrante et ce n'était pas une danse romantique. Non. Ce n'était pas ce style de danse. C'était plutôt pour se laisser aller, se libérer. Et ça marchait. Car plus je dansais plus j'oubliais et plus je passais un agréable moment. Malefoy avait l'air d'être ivre, ivre de musique. Il savait danser. Il savait transmettre cette envie, cette joie de danser, car normalement je n'aimais pas réellement danser. Mais là c'était différent.

On s'arrêta plusieurs minutes après. Peut être même quelques heures. À bout de souffle. Comme si nous avions tout donné en ce moment. Je me laissai tomber dans un canapé. Il se laissa lui aussi tomber à côté de moi. Je le regardai. Avec sa tête fatiguée. Sa respiration saccadée. Je laissai échapper un rire.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Granger ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Tu verrais ta tête ! Lui répondis-je dans un rire.

- Et toi, la tienne. Me répondit il avec un petit sourire.

Je fronçai les sourcils, mais mon sourire ne quitta pas mon visage.

- Alors, tu as apprécié ? Me demanda-t-il. Ou tu regrettes toujours ?

- Je ne regrette pas. Tu sais la dernière fois que j'ai dansé, c'était quand j'étais avec Harry dans la for... commençai-je alors que ma voix se perdit dans ma gorge.

Mon regard quitta son visage et alla se poser dans le vide. Je nous voyais encore danser. J'étais tellement mal, car Ron nous avait quitté. C'était tellement dur. On n'y arrivait pas. On ne trouvait pas d'horcruxes. On n'arrivait pas à en détruire. Et à cette époque j'avais perdu tout espoir. Je sentis Malefoy se rapprocher de moi. Il posa une main sur mon genou.

- Eh, Granger. Murmura-t-il. Je ne te dirais pas d'oublier car c'est impossible. Mais fais moi confiance, ça va aller.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu m'aides ? Lui répondis-je la voix brisée.

- Pourquoi es tu si bornée, Granger ? Nous sommes dans la même galère. Alors, pourquoi ne pas s'entre-aider ?

Mon estomac se tordit une nouvelle fois. Je compris alors pourquoi ce matin j'étais impatiente de retourner à Poudlard. Car je voulais voir l'évolution de ma relation avec Malefoy.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9: « I love the way you came on to me , to me. »

Je sentis les rayons lumineux se poser sur mon visage. Une douce chaleur. Je papillonnai des yeux. Je passai une main dans mes cheveux. J'ouvris les yeux. Je n'étais pas dans mon dortoir. Je regardai autour de moi et vis Malefoy juste à côté de moi, encore endormis. Je fronçai les sourcils et la soirée me revint en mémoire. Je me levai du canapé étirant mon dos endolori. Je frottai mes petits yeux quand je l'entendis bouger. Je devais retourner à mon dortoir. Au plus vite. Je ne savais pas quelle heure il était, mais il fallait que j'y retourne. Qu'allais je dire sinon à ceux qui me demanderont des explications pour mon absence ?

Je montai dans mon dortoir en vitesse. Les filles de mon dortoir ne posèrent pas de question. En effet, ça avait bien changé. Avant elles auraient posé des milliers de question. Je filai sous la douche pour me préparer assez rapidement. Quand je fus fin prête je sortis de la salle de bain. Je trouvai Ginny sur mon lit. Assise en tailleur. Le regard perdu. J'avais déjà vu ce regard. Je le connaissais. Je m'assis à côté d'elle, une main sur sa jambe. Elle tourna son visage vers moi.

- Il fallait bien que ça arrive non ? Murmura-t-elle avec un sourire. On aurait presque pu faire des paris pour savoir combien de temps ça allait encore durer avant.. Avant qu'il ne prenne cette décision là. On savait tous que ça allait arriver, la question était « quand ».

- Non, Ginny, murmurais je.

- Non, Hermione. On savait toutes les deux que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Il a besoin de se reconstruire. De se retrouver. Et pour cela, il n'a pas besoin de moi. Encore une fois, il a dit que c'était pour mon bien. Il a peur.. Peur de me faire mal.

- Pourquoi Harry te ferait du mal, Ginny ? Enfin.

- Il est.. Il a changé, Hermione. Ça c'est vrai. Il est comme il y a trois ans quand il était en cinquième année. Il est énervé, en colère. Mais j'ai l'impression que c'est pire. Il ne sait plus réellement qui il est, Hermione. Il a toujours vécu au travers de cette guerre, au travers de Voldemort. C'est comme si désormais il avait une partie de lui manquante. Alors c'est pour cela. Pour cela qu'il m'a quitté.

Un silence se fit sentir. Pesant. Que pouvais je bien lui dire ? Je posai une main sur son dos. Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Peut être avait elle seulement besoin d'une présence en cet instant ? Je la sentis sangloter. Quelques larmes devaient rouler sur son visage. Elle leva ses yeux brillants vers moi.

- Et toi, Hermione ? Où étais tu ? Sanglota-t-elle. Où étais tu quand j'avais besoin de toi ? Où étais tu quand tu aurais dû être là hier soir ?

Sa voix était tintée de tellement de reproches. Je me sentis directement coupable. Si tu savais Ginny. J'étais avec celui qui était sensé être mon pire ennemi mais qui se révélait être le seul présent. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Que pouvais je bien lui répondre ? Certainement pas la vérité, elle ne comprendrait pas. Elle me prendrait pour une folle.

- Je suis désolée, Ginny. Vraiment désolée.

- Tu as tellement changé Hermione. Certes on a tous changé.. Depuis la guerre. Mais toi même récemment. Depuis.. Depuis peut être la rentrée. Tu es distante. Tu es étrange. Tu t'en sortiras pas sans quelqu'un à tes côtés, on a tous besoin de quelqu'un désormais. Et tu n'as plus...

- Ron. Je sais. Je n'ai plus Ron. Répondis-je sèchement ne voulant pas aborder le sujet. Mais je me débrouille très bien sans vous tous. Puisque après tout, vous n'aviez pas besoin de moi pour vous en remettre.

Je me levai brusquement. Je ne voulais pas parler de Ron. Et de plus, ils n'avaient pas été là pour moi, quand j'en avais besoin. C'était peut être égoïste, mais ça me révoltait. Et certes je me sentais coupable de ne pas avoir été là pour Ginny lors de sa rupture, d'avoir été distante, mais je n'avais pas besoin d'eux. Peut être eux avaient besoin de moi parfois, mais moi certainement pas. Je sortis du dortoir.

Je devais faire quelque chose. J'étais énervée. Je n'aurais peut être pas dû tout de même la laisser seule... Donc j'étais énervée et rongée par la culpabilité. Je ne voulais pas retourner auprès d'elle, qu'elle comprenne que je n'avais pas besoin d'eux, de ceux qui n'avaient d'ailleurs pas été là une seule seconde. Mais je voulais y retourner, elle était dans une mauvaise passe. Une encore plus mauvaise passe que d'habitude disons. Je croisai justement Harry. Dans un couloir. Vagabondant. Je m'arrêtai juste devant lui.

- Harry.. murmurai-je.

- Si c'est pour me parler de Ginny, ce n'est pas la peine, Hermione. Cracha-t-il.

- Non. C'est pour parler de toi. Lui répondis-je gardant mon calme. Est ce que … commençais je. Ça va paraître idiot comme question, mais.. Est ce que ça va Harry ? Sérieusement. Je ne te pose pas la question pour que tu me répondes un faux « oui ».

Il déglutit. Je voyais tout son désespoir dans ses yeux. Comme si j'avais posé LA question. Comme si c'était la seule question dont il avait besoin mais qu'il redoutait à la fois. Il soupira et baissa son regard.

- Je ne sais pas, Hermione. C'est bien le problème. Je ne sais même plus qui je suis.. J'ai vécu 17 ans avec Voldemort en moi et d'un coup on me l'enlève. Ça ne me manque pas bien sûr... Mais je ne sais plus qui je suis. J'ai une partie de ma personnalité en moins, Hermione ! Et je me sens tellement coupable pour toute cette guerre, les morts.. Quand je vois ce château, ces élèves, je revois les batailles, les sorts et les morts. Tout cela pour moi. Et .. Hermione, si c'était moi le problème ? Les partisans étaient avec Voldemort parce qu'ils le voulaient, ils savaient à quoi s'attendre. Tandis que moi, je vous ai tous mis dans ce pétrin que vous le vouliez ou non. Aucun n'était préparé. On était trop jeune. Trop jeune pour se battre. Des gens sont morts pour moi, Hermione. Sont morts à cause de moi ! Je n'arrive pas à l'accepter. Alors si après tout... C'était moi le mauvais dans cette histoire ? Si j'étais juste hypocrite et que je m'étais voilé la face depuis le début sur mes intentions, en me disant que c'était pour le bien de tout le monde.

- Mais ça l'était, Harry. Le coupais-je.

- Non Hermione ! Cria-t-il. Regarde nous. Regarde Ron. Regarde Ginny. Regarde toi ! Hermione réalise un peu ! Ce n'était pas pour notre bien ! Ce n'est pour le bien de personne. Est ce qu'on a l'air bien là ? Est ce que j'ai l'air bien ? Est ce qu'on est heureux ? Non. Certainement pas.

Il était hors de lui. Il était en colère. Et je compris vite qu'il était en colère contre lui même. Il pensait peut être en quittant Ginny qu'elle irait mieux à la longue. Plus tard. Il pensait qu'il lui faisait du mal en restant avec. Pas en la quittant. En effet, il ne savait plus qui il était. Il ne savait plus discerner le bien du mal. Je posai une main sur son épaule.

- Le monde est peut être mieux sans moi. Murmura-t-il.

- Non, Harry. Personne n'ira mieux si tu n'es plus là. Ron ne sera pas réconforté, il aura un deuil à surmonter en plus. Ginny.. Crois tu réellement qu'elle ira mieux ? Elle t'aime Harry. Plus que n'importe qui, ou n'importe quoi. Et Harry, je n'irais pas mieux si tu n'es plus là. On a tous besoin des uns des autres. Alors enlève toi cette idée de ta tête et tourne la page.

Il ricana.

- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, Hermione.

- Je sais. Mais on y arrivera. Je dirais même qu'on devrait changer de livre, et brûler l'ancien. Harry, nous y arriverons tous ensemble. Je te le promets.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10:

Mon seul réconfort dans la semaine était le Vendredi soir. Oui toute la semaine il me tardait le Vendredi soir. Les autres jours paraissaient éteints, sans aucune importance à mes yeux, car il y avait le Vendredi soir. Alors oui je devais probablement délaissé mes amis les autres jours car je ne jurais que par le Vendredi soir dans mon fort intérieur. Bien sûr ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il n'y avais que le Samedi matin que j'étais de bonne humeur, même d'excellente humeur. Parce qu'ils ne vivaient pas mes Vendredis soir. Les autres jours ils me manquaient presque ces soirs là. J'étais tellement impatiente. Je ne vivais que pour ça, que à travers ces soirs là. Que à travers la personne que je retrouvais ces soirs là. Que à travers ces soirs, cette salle, lui, notre relation. Je ne pouvais presque plus m'en passer, car je savais qu'il était la seule personne qui pouvait me sortir de mon quotidien.

On avait passé tellement de soirées intéressantes, sympa qui nous changeaient les idées. On dansait, on rigolait, on jouait, on parlait. On ne se confiait pas vraiment. On essayait juste de parler d'autres chose que ce dont on parlait quotidiennement avec nos camarades de classe. On ne se disait jamais qu'on allait se revoir, on ne se disait jamais au revoir. Non. Car il était évident que le vendredi suivant on serait tous les deux dans cette salle. Il était évident que l'on se reverrait. Alors ce vendredi là j'y allais, comme tous les vendredis, sans boule au ventre, sans appréhension, car je m'étais habituée à lui, car j'avais confiance, je savais que ces soirées étaient toujours bien. Je me trouvais devant le mur de pierre du septième étage. Je passai devant trois fois. La porte apparue, comme d'habitude. Que me réservait il cette fois ci ?

Je mis la main sur la poignet et poussa la porte. Une douce lumière, le genre de lumière chaleureuse qui vous donne l'envie de rester, m'éclaira. J'entrai. Plusieurs bougies étaient allumées de partout, ce qui créaient la douce lumière. Une table au centre, avec un repas servi. Il était assis à la table, dès que j'entrai il tourna la tête vers moi. Un sourire s'étira sur son visage. Un sourire s'étira alors sur le mien. Sans que je ne le contrôle réellement. C'était le genre de sourire sincère. Il s'approcha de moi, passa une main derrière mon dos et m'emmena vers la table. Je m'assis, lui se mettant en face de moi. Il me regardait droit dans les yeux.

- Quel est le programme pour ce soir, Malefoy ? Demandais je, curieuse.

- Ce soir, on ne fera rien de particulier. Déjà parce que je n'avais pas réellement d'idées et ensuite, parce que j'avais envie de passer une soirée avec juste toi, en tête à tête. On pourrait parler comme ça.

Je fronçai les sourcils. C'était étrange. Il fallait bien que ce moment arrive un jour, mais, je ne m'y attendais quand même pas. D'habitude on se parlait, on se confiait mais c'était dans le feu de l'action, ce n'était pas comme ça. Comme maintenant. En ce moment même. Et alors mon coeur s'emballa. Pourquoi fallait il que mon coeur s'emballe ? J'avais peur ? Peur de quoi ? J'angoissais ? Mais pourquoi ? Ce n'était que Malefoy. Rien que lui. Et moi. Lui et moi. Ces mots résonnaient dans ma tête, étrangement ça ne sonnait pas bien. Pas bien du tout.

- J'étais en train de penser, ce matin... Commença-t-il.

Il s'arrêta de parler quelques secondes. Je le regardai droit dans les yeux. Attendant une réponse qui ne venait pas. J'arquai un sourcil. Il racla sa gorge. Il sourit

- Je te le dirai à la fin du repas. Profitons.

- De.. C'est quelque chose de mauvais ? Demandais je.

- Non. Enfin. Je ne sais pas. Probablement. Répondit il.

Alors on commença à manger, à parler. De tout. De rien. On parlait pas réellement de la guerre et de ce que l'on avait vécu. Pas réellement non plus de Poudlard. On parlait de notre passé, assez lointain pour que de mauvais souvenirs ne fassent pas surface. Je passai en fait un bon moment, et jamais au grand jamais je ne l'aurais avoué à voix haute. Non. Trop de fierté. Je ne l'aurais jamais dis que je passais un bon moment avec Malefoy, du moins je le savais, mais je ne l'aurais jamais exprimé à voix haute. Il en était hors de question. C'était tout bonnement inimaginable.

Puis on finit le repas, après avoir parlé, rigolé, échangé. Une chose que l'on ne sentait pas capable de faire il y a encore quelques mois. Je me levai. Il était sûrement tard. Je pensais que je pouvais rentrer dans mon dortoir et dormir. Et c'était le cas. Je m'avançais vers la porte de sortie après avoir lancé un vague « Bonne nuit, Malefoy ». Je l'ouvrai quelque peu mais une main blanche l'écrasa directement, la refermant. Je me tournai. Il n'y avait littéralement aucun suspens, je savais très bien que c'était lui. Et j'avais bien sûr raison. Je plantai mes yeux dans les siens.

- Il y a autre chose de prévu, Malefoy ? Demandais je.

- Tu sais, en début de repas, je t'ai dis que je pensais à quelque chose ce matin.

- Oui. Et tu comptes me dire ce que c'est ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. Tu sais c'est un peu délicat, je ne sais pas comment tu le prendrais, Granger, tu es quelque peu susceptible.

- Merci, pour ce compliment, Malefoy, donc je peux y aller ?

- Mais, cela fait tellement de temps que j'y pense, continua-t-il en ignorant mon intervention. Tu sais j'ai imaginé ta réaction des millions de fois, mais, je n'ai jamais trouvé quelle serait la bonne. Celle qui te caractériserait vraiment. Alors, je me suis dis que j'allais tout simplement le faire, ce soir, car c'est ce que je voulais réellement faire. Depuis bien trop longtemps à mon goût.

Je levai mes yeux vers lui, ne sachant pas trop où est ce qu'il voulait en venir. Peut être était ce une stratégie pour me tuer au final ? Qui sait ? Peut être m'étais je faite avoir, car en réalité ce n'était qu'un paris stupide avec Blaise ? Alors je commençai à angoisser. Qu'allait il me faire au final ? Il me regardait droit dans les yeux. Il était tellement plus grand que moi, que c'en était presque ridicule.

Il mit une main sur am joue droite. Et alors mon coeur s'emballa directement. J'avais _ce_ sentiment. Cette boule dans la gorge, la paralysie du corps, la respiration saccadée, les mains moites, les yeux rivés sur ses lèvres et sûrement ébahis, son contact qui devenait brûlant sur ma peau. Il était si proche. C'était ridicule qu'il soit si proche, et pourtant que je trouve qu'il soit si loin. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie et qu'une seule pensée. Car rien ne se passait autour. Il n'y avait personne d'autre, aucun problème, rien de grave, rien qui m'importait. Il n'y avait que nous. Lui et moi. Point. Et pour une fois, tout paraissait simple.

Il approcha son visage du mien. Ces quelques secondes m'avaient paru être des heures. Et alors ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Le sentiment s'évapora. Vous savez ce sentiment que vous ressentez juste avant que quelqu'un vous embrasse pour la première fois. En réalité, me direz vous ce n'est pas la première fois, mais là, on le voulait tous les deux, on le voulait pour s'embrasser, non pour se venger ou quoi. Non là, on le désirait. C'était la première fois. Et c'était comme si mon coeur allait exploser, que toute la joie que je contenais en moi aller me tuer. Oui j'appréciais. Je l'appréciais, ce baiser. C'était doux. C'était lent. Comme si on voulait marquer ce moment dans nos esprits. Je passai un main dans ses cheveux, approfondissant ce baiser. C'était peut être le dernier que nous échangions, alors je voulais m'en souvenir, en profiter. Il passa une de ses mains dans mon dos, me levant un peu plus sur la point de mes pieds. Je m'accrochai à lui, comme si ma vie en dépendait, comme si mes jambes menaçaient de plus me soutenir d'une minute à l'autre. Le baiser devint alors plus passionné, plus profond.

Puis il s'écarta, j'ouvris les yeux. Je fixai de nouveau ses lèvres. Il était toujours à quelques centimètres. Je sentais sa respiration contre ma peau, il devait aussi sentir la mienne saccadée. Je levai les yeux vers les siens, il me regardait, les yeux sombres. Il ouvrit la porte en silence. Je sortis ne sachant pas trop quoi dire ou faire. Je commençai à avancer dans le couloir. Seule. Il m'attrapa par la taille et me tourna vers lui, ou plutôt contre lui.

- À la semaine prochaine, Granger. Murmura-t-il contre mon oreille.

J'esquissai un sourire et partis vers mon dortoir.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11: « By blood and by me, I fall when you leave ».

C'était certain. C'était évident même. J'avais besoin de lui. Et c'était presque devenu insupportable l'attente jusqu'au Vendredi soir. Il me tardait qu'une chose c'était ce soir là. Je ne vivais que pour cela. Je restai à Poudlard que pour cela. Je ne pensais à rien d'autre qu'à cela, qu'à lui. Peut être était ce une bonne chose après tout ? Je passai à autre chose, je ne pensais plus à la guerre, ni aux morts, ni à ce que l'on avait vécu. Je ne pensais qu'à Malefoy. Il envahissait mes pensées. Il était en moi. Quand il était proche de moi, il me consumait. Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que le regarder. C'était incontrôlable. Ce n'était peut être pas pareil de son côté. Mais c'était une relation, totalement délirante. J'étais entièrement dépendante de lui. Je ne savais ce que je pouvais faire sans lui, c'était un besoin vital. Comme si, s'il n'était pas là, je ne pourrais pas m'en sortir et passer à autre chose. Il était devenu une pièce maitresse, une clé de voute, de ma vie. Mes amis savaient que quelque chose avait changé depuis le temps, depuis le début d'année, ils ne savaient pas quoi ou qui m'avait changé, mais ils savaient que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Il était telle une drogue. Je ne pensais pas que moi, Hermione Granger, pourtant connue pour être lucide, pourrait finir comme cela. C'était idiot. Ce n'était tellement pas moi. Il y a quelque fois je ne me reconnaissais plus. Comment quelqu'un comme Malefoy pouvait me faire cet effet là ? Avais je des sentiments pour lui ou était ce seulement de l'attraction, de la dépendance ? Comme si c'était une bouée de sauvetage dont j'avais besoin pour ne pas me noyer, mais que quand je serais arrivée sur la côte, je n'aurais plus besoin. J'étais peut être dépendante tant que je me noyais, mais une fois que j'aurais pied peut être n'aurais je plus besoin de lui ? Alors ce n'était peut être pas des sentiments. Juste un besoin.

Cela faisait un mois que ça durait. Cette sorte de relation. Un mois que j'étais totalement dépendante, un mois que je ne vivais que par lui. Et comme toutes les semaines, le rendez-vous du Vendredi soir arriva. Il me tardait tellement dans quelques minutes je serais dans ses bras et rien d'autre ne m'importait. Le monde pouvait s'écroulait que je ne l'aurais probablement pas remarqué. Je me précipitais dans les couloirs. J'avais tellement hâte. Je courais presque. Le coeur battant à la chamade. Toutes les parties de mon corps trépignant d'impatience.

Je poussai la porte. Il était déjà là c'était sûr. J'entrai et quand je le vis un sourire éclaira mon visage. Je m'approchai de lui et posai un baiser sur ses lèvres. Un léger sourire apparut sur son visage. Il posa une main sur ma joue.

- Je pensais vraiment que ça serait une bonne idée Granger. Commença-t-il. Au départ. Car on avait rien à faire ensemble. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il y ait des sentiments entre nous. On est tellement différent. Je pensais qu'on ne serait pas dépendant l'un de l'autre. Que tout se passerait donc bien et qu'on pourrait évoluer sans devenir dépendants. Qu'on pourrait donc bien évoluer, chacun de notre côté, en ayant l'aide et le soutient de l'autre. Car soyons clair, la dépendance ne nous aurait pas aidé.

- Mais, ça marche, je me sens bien. Mieux. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi vivante et heureuse depuis longtemps, murmurais je.

- Non. Tu es simplement aveuglée par tes sentiments. Ce n'était en réalité pas une bonne idée. On s'accroche l'un à l'autre, on devient totalement dépendant, on n'évolue pas. On... régresse. Et ce n'est pas ça, qu'il nous faut. Ce n'est pas ça. On ne s'aide pas.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Je comprenais à peine ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Malefoy, c'est totalement ridicule ce que tu dis là..

- Non. Réfléchis deux minutes. Si je ne suis plus là, est ce que tu te sentiras mieux qu'en début d'année ?

Je soupirai. La réponse était évidente. Il la connaissait.

- Non, répondis-je d'une voix presque inaudible.

- On doit arrêter. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Avant qu'on ne puisse rebrousser chemin. Avant que ça dérape.

Je ris. Oui je rigolais. Je riais jaune en fait. Bien sûr. Je pinçai mes lèvres, serrais mes dents et détournai le regard. J'allais vers la porte.

- Si c'est si facile pour toi alors faisons comme cela, lui dis je alors.

- Tu penses réellement que c'est facile pour moi ? Demanda-t-il. Tu étais la seule chose qui égayait quelque peu ma semaine. Je m'étais habituée à toi, à ta présence. Et j'appréciais cela. Alors non ce n'est pas facile. Arrête de te dire que je ne suis qu'un être sans coeur ou je ne sais quoi, qui ne s'attache pas aux gens, Granger. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps, avec nos conversations. Tu es sûrement la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance dans ce château.

Je baissai les yeux et sortis. Sans un mot de plus. Car il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Si ce n'était qu'une bouée de sauvetage, j'allais m'en remettre aisément et trouver une autre bouée. N'importe qui, n'importe quoi. Je marchais tel un somnambule vers mon dortoir. Non ce n'était qu'une bouée de sauvetage, ce n'était qu'une illusion, je n'avais pas mal. Il ne m'avait pas fait mal. Non. Je ne ressentais rien. Je me trouvais devant la tableau de la grosse dame. Je dis le mot de passe et entrai. Il n'y avait pratiquement personne à cette heure-ci. Seul Harry était là. Assis devant le feu de la cheminée allumé. Je m'assis à ses côtés. Il tourna son visage vers moi.

- Tu étais où ? Je pensais que tu étais dans ton dortoir, me demanda-t-il.

- Je suis allée faire un tour. Harry, tu vas bien ? Lui demandais-je les sourcils froncés.

- Un autre cauchemar, tu sais ce que c'est. Marmonna-t-il. Tu vas bien toi, tu es un peu pâle ?

- Oui. Répondis-je automatiquement.

Un silence se fit. Ce genre de silence pesant. Oui j'allais bien. Puis les mots de Malefoy tournèrent dans ma tête, résonnèrent. Et tout à coup, j'eus mal. Un poids lourd dans mon coeur. Non je n'allais pas bien. Ma respiration était irrégulière. Il ne serait plus là. Plus jamais là pour m'aider. Plus jamais là pour me soutenir. Je ne passerais plus de temps avec lui. Je ne l'embrasserai plus. Je ne le toucherai plus. Et alors, ce fut comme si un flot d'émotions passa à travers moi. Comme si elles venaient toutes en même temps et me plaquaient par terre, de façon à ce que je ne puisse plus combattre, ou bouger, ou respirer. Je ne pouvais que me soumettre et les ressentir. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Harry se tourna vers moi. Il haussa les sourcils d'incompréhension et me prit dans ses bras.

- Ça va aller, Hermione. Tout ira bien. Me murmura-t-il alors qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait.

Je souris quelque peu. Si seulement il savait. Puis il s'écarta quelque peu et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Hermione ?

- Rien, Harry.

- Tu sais bien que la vérité éclate toujours. Il voudrait peut être mieux que tu le dises avant que cela n'arrive, mais tu as sûrement encore quelque temps devant toi.

J'hochai la tête et partis vers mon dortoir.

Alors, en conclusion j'avais eu tord sur toute la ligne. Il n'était pas une bouée de sauvetage, ça allait au delà de cela. Car il m'avait certes sauvé, et maintenu à flot, mais je m'étais réellement attachée à lui. Et sans lui je ne savais comment continuer, comment m'en sortir. Je ne savais pas. J'étais perdue. Et je voulais seulement qu'il revienne. Et qu'il soit là à nouveau. Non ce n'était pas une bouée de sauvetage. J'aurais peut être mieux fait de me sauver seule.

_« Numbing the pain for a while will make it worse when you finally feel it. »_


	13. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12:

Cela faisait une semaine. C'était tellement dur. Je priais pour que l'on m'achève directement. Je refaisais mes cauchemars sur la guerre. Elle me hantait. Elle était toujours présente. Malefoy n'avait fait que la dissimuler derrière des illusions. Ma relation avec lui n'avait pas aidé, je n'étais pas passée à autre chose. Personne ne savait, personne ne pouvait donc comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait. Alors je m'isolais pour oublier, pour me remettre doucement, pour ne pas avoir à répondre à des questions inutiles sur mon état, ou pour ne pas mentir en disant que ce n'était que les traumatismes de la guerre.

J'étais à la bibliothèque. C'était devenu à nouveau mon endroit de prédilection. Mon échappatoire. Je lisais un livre qui m'intéressait guère, mais qui faisait passer le temps. En fait je ne m'y intéressais pas. La chaise qu'il y avait en face de moi grinça et je le levai les yeux de mon livre pour voir Harry juste en face de moi.

- Alors, Hermione, que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il sans aucune once de patience.

- La guerre. Répondis je simplement.

Il soupira. Bruyamment. Il se rapprocha de moi, s'appuyant totalement sur la table. Il me fixa droit dans les yeux.

- Hermione tu peux tromper qui tu veux mais pas moi. Je t'ai vu ce soir là, quand tu es rentrée dans la salle commune, tu n'allais pas bien. Tu as pleuré devant moi, Hermione ! Ce n'est pas que la guerre. Alors c'est quoi ? Et si ce n'était que la guerre, tu me l'aurais dis ce soir là. Non, il y a autre chose, et maintenant tu vas me le dire. Parce que tu as besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un, car de toute évidence personne ne sait.

- Perspicace, Harry, murmurais-je. Mais ce n'est .. Commençais je.

Mon regard se perdit et ma phrase resta en suspens. Car il venait de passer juste à côté de moi. Il était là. Si près. Et je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que de le regarder, alors que lui ne me regardait même pas. Il était là. Ses cheveux blonds virevoltant. Ses yeux gris regardant autour de lui, puis croisant les miens. Après quelques secondes je me tournai vers Harry. J'avais probablement les larmes aux yeux. Je levai les yeux au ciel, ramassai mes affaires et partis de la bibliothèque. Je sortis d'un pas rapide. J'entendais Harry qui me suivait.

- C'est Malefoy ?! Cria-t-il.

Je me tournai vers lui. Brutalement. Il s'approcha de moi, alors que quelques larmes coulaient sur mon visage. Il était juste en face de moi.

- C'est Malefoy, n'est ce pas ?

- Non.. Tu te trompes, murmurais-je.

- Non. Tu es mal quand il est là. Tu as les yeux baignés de larmes quand il est là. Tu es totalement hors du temps et de l'espace quand il est là. Comme si tu n'étais plus avec nous. Hermione, dis moi. Explique moi.

- Tu ne comprendrais pas, Harry.

Je me retournai pour continuer ma route. Il me rattrapa par le bras et me força à le regarder.

- Au point où on en est Hermione, il vaut mieux que tu m'expliques que je tente de comprendre ce qu'il se passe entre vous deux. On peut aller à la salle sur demande, si tu veux.

J'acquiesçai. On monta les escaliers. On entra dans la salle sur demande. On s'assit alors face à face, sur les canapés qu'il y avait, à l'abris des regards et des oreilles curieuses. Alors je pris une longue bouffée d'air frais et lui racontai tout. Dans les moindres détails. Sous ses yeux ébahis. Ses sourcils qui se fronçaient, s'haussaient et les soupires. Je m'arrêtai ensuite dans mon monologue en attente d'une réponse ou d'une réaction qui ne venait pas.

- Harry, j'avais besoin de quelqu'un et lui aussi. Et. Je sais que c'est peut être dur à comprendre... Mais il ne voulait pas être un mangemort avant.

- Je sais. Répondit il. J'étais là. J'ai vu les mêmes choses que toi pendant la guerre. Il n'a pas pu tuer Dumbledore, il ne m'a pas vendu à Bellatrix alors qu'il savait que c'était moi. Je sais Hermione. Mais. Peut être que c'est mieux comme cela, que vous ne vous fréquentiez plus. Après tout il ne t'a pas réellement aidé. La preuve, regardes ton état Hermione. C'est pire qu'avant.

- Tu as sûrement raison... Murmurais-je.

Le soir arriva. On était Vendredi soir, mais cette foi-ci, je ne retrouverai pas Malefoy. Non, pas aujourd'hui. Alors j'errai dans les couloirs, je ne voulais pas non plus rester dans la salle commune. Je ne voulais pas voir du monde, je voulais être seule et livrée à moi même. Je scrutais le château dans tous ses recoins, même si je le connaissais déjà par coeur. Je laissais parcourir mes doigts sur la pierre froide. Je retardais juste le moment où il faudrait que je rentre. Mes pas me dirigèrent inconsciemment vers le septième étage, devant le mur de la salle sur demande. Je m'arrêtais devant. Et si je passais devant trois fois pour voir si Malefoy était dedans ? Si je le faisais juste pour voir, juste pour essayer ? Après tout ça ne me couterait rien. Mais je ne le fis pas. Je préférai rester figée devant ce mur. Je le touchai du bout de mes doigts, me disant que les prochaines fois où j'entrerai il n'y aurait pas Malefoy. Pas cette fois-ci. Aucune larme ne coula ce soir là. Car c'était peut être plus profond qu'un simple chagrin d'amour. Car ce n'en était pas un. Malefoy représentait plus, il avait été mon dernier espoir pour me reconstruire après cette guerre. On n'oublie pas son dernier espoir. Il fallait maintenant que je me débrouille seule, sans aucun espoir restant.


	14. Chapter 13

Petite intervention de l'auteur:

Il est vrai que je réponds peu au reviews ou que je fais des interventions comme celles-ci dans mes chapitres. Et j'en suis désolée, vraiment. Mais sachez, et ceci c'est pour tous ceux qui me lisent, que je suis vraiment heureuse que cette fiction vous plaise pour la plupart et vous êtes tous de merveilleux lecteurs ! Et ça me fait toujours aussi plaisir de lire vos reviews. Vraiment un grand merci à tous !

Chapitre 13: « All I have, all I need, he's the air I would kill to breath. Holds my love in his hand, is still i'm searching »

_« Car c'était peut être plus profond qu'un simple chagrin d'amour. Car ce n'en était pas un. Malefoy représentait plus, il avait été mon dernier espoir pour me reconstruire après cette guerre. On n'oublie pas son dernier espoir. Il fallait maintenant que je me débrouille seule, sans aucun espoir restant. »_

Je soupirai et pris la décision de rentrer dans la salle commune avant que les préfets en chef ne me trouvent. Je ricanai intérieurement. J'en avais fichtrement rien à faire de ces préfets en chef, ce n'était probablement qu'une raison, une excuse, pour m'enfuir. Je me tournai pour partir quand je le vis. Mon coeur se déchira totalement. Une partie était tellement heureuse et excitée, et l'autre quant à elle souffrait et me criait de partir en courant, de m'enfuir. Il s'approcha de moi alors que je le fixais toujours.

- Tu es là depuis combien de temps ? Demandais je. Ou plutôt, tu me suis depuis combien de temps ?

Il se stoppa net dans son avancée, sûrement dérouté que je lui demande cela. Il ne détachait pas ses yeux des miens et il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que tu n'as rien d'autre à faire ce soir que de me parler. Répondit il.

- Je ne suis pas sortie de mon dortoir pour te parler. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je ne savais que tu étais là, à faire la fouine, Malefoy.

Il esquissa un sourire en entendant ce surnom. Il approcha un peu plus.

- Un bond en avant, deux en arrière, n'est ce pas Granger ? Ricana-t-il. La fouine, cracha-t-il. On n'est pas sensé avoir dépassé ce stade là ?

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai arrêté la progression, je te rappelle. Tu as pris ta décision. Tout seul et comme un grand.

Je me tournai, pour partir, cela ne servait à rien que je reste ici, à part à me faire un peu plus de mal. Je commençais à partir. Je l'entendais qui me suivait. Il posa une main sur ma hanche. Je me tournai vers lui.

- Mais que veux tu, Malefoy ? Je ne te suis plus ! Plus du tout même, et depuis le début. Au départ, tu voulais te venger sur moi, puis passer du temps avec moi, pour te remettre de la guerre, tu m'embrasses car c'est ce que tu voulais et ensuite tu arrêtes tout car. Car quoi ? Tu as des sentiments ?! Car selon toi ça n'allait pas marcher, car on était trop dépendant. Et maintenant tu reviens ? Est ce que tu te fiche de moi, Malefoy ? Car ma patience a des limites, soupirais-je.

Il sourit et un rire s'échappa de sa bouche.

- Quoi? Et en plus ça te fait rire?! Hurlais-je.

- Granger... Tu ne veux pas arrêter de penser juste aujourd'hui, jusqu'à la fin de la soirée ? Soupira-t-il.

- Malefoy, qu'est ce que tu.. commençais-je.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Peut être pour me faire taire, peut être parce qu'il en avait envie. Je ne savais pas réellement. Au départ je restai confuse. Que faire ? Il m'embrassait. Il voulait qu'on recommence ? C'était juste une dernière fois ? Je me répétai sans cesse « Arrête de penser ».

Puis, c'était comme si toutes les questions s'évaporèrent. Je passai mes mains dans ses cheveux et sur sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Il passa ses mains sur mes reins, me soulevant un peu. Mon dos s'écrasa alors contre un mur. Je sentais ses mains qui glissaient le long de mon dos. Mais c'était bien trop risqué que l'on reste à la vue de tous dans ce couloir. Je lui murmurai alors contre son oreille seulement trois mots « Salle sur Demande ». Elle était juste à côté. Il me porta jusqu'à la porte et on entra dans la pièce.

J'accrochai mes jambes autour de ses hanches. Je savais très bien où cela me mènerait, en temps normal, j'aurais eu peur, j'aurais été angoissée, je me serais posée mille et une questions. Mais là, il n'y avais aucune once de peur, car j'avais confiance en lui.

Il m'allongea sur un lit. Il était juste au dessus de moi, je sentais ses bras s'appuyer juste à côté de ma tête, son torse au dessus du mien, ses jambes encadrant les miennes, son souffle contre mon visage. Mes lèvres telles des aimants rejoignirent les siennes. Il posa une main sur ma joue et me releva un peu vers lui. Ce n'était que le début, je le savais, mon corps était en combustion, ma peau devenait encore plus brûlante lorsqu'une de ses mains passaient dessus, ou que ces lèvres laissaient un chemin ardant. C'était comme si mon coeur allait succomber, comme si ma tête allait exploser. Je ne pensais plus à rien sauf à nous et à cet instant.

Cette fois-ci je restai dormir. Après ce que l'on avait vécu, ce que l'on avait fait, ce que l'on avait échangé, je ne me sentais de partir, non je voulais rester dans ses bras. Si c'était la dernière fois je voulais profiter. Si c'était la dernière fois, ça aurait été qu'une seule fois, mais je m'en souviendrai. Si c'était la dernière fois, je ne l'aurais pas regretté. Je ne savais toujours pas si ça voulait dire qu'on continuerait ou pas. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que je m'étais endormie dans ses bras, qu'il avait sa main sur mon dos, que ma tête était posé sur son torse, que ma main vagabondait dessus. En ce moment même, je n'avais besoin de rien de plus. Je me fichais de ce qu'il se passer à l'extérieure de cette pièce, je me fichais de ce que les gens pouvaient penser, je me fichais si mes camarades de chambre se demandaient où j'étais et ce que je pouvais bien faire.

Puis le lendemain matin arriva. Retour à la réalité. Mes yeux papillonnèrent quand je sentis Malefoy bouger alors que je dormais toujours sur son torse. Je soupirai et soulevai mon corps. Je me posai juste à côté, et me tournai dans l'intention de me rendormir. Je sentis ses lèvres contre mon bras, déposant de légers baisers. Je ne les sentais presque pas, mais ils me procuraient des vagues de frissons. Je me tournai vers lui. C'était presque irréel comme situation. Il passa une main sur ma joue avec presque un sourire attendrit. Il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes, dans un baiser chaste. Je fermai les yeux pour apprécier, car je savais que ce moment n'était pas éternel.

Je dus partir et retourner dans ma salle commune. Quand j'y arrivais personne ne posa de question, personne ne semblait étonné. Alors, je me dis que ça avait du bon, le fait que l'on ait tous changé et tous grandit en un laps de temps assez court. La guerre nous avait changé, mais pas qu'en mal en fait, peut être en bien aussi. Même si c'était désastreux que l'on ait eu besoin d'une guerre pour murir. Puis je descendis de mon dortoir vers la salle commune.

- Hermione ? Entendis je Harry m'appeler.

Je me tournai vers lui. Je devais avoir une autre tête que celle que j'avais depuis cette semaine, car il fronça ses sourcils en me voyant. Il s'approcha, me prit le bras et m'emmena en dehors de la salle commune.

- Je peux te parler, juste deux minutes ? Me demanda-t-il quand on fut à l'extérieur de la tour des Gryffondors.

- Ai-je le choix, Harry ? Riais je.

Il haussa les sourcils et sourit. Il m'emmena dans un couloir qui semblait vide. On s'assit sur la pierre froide, l'un à côté de l'autre.

- Hermione... Murmura-t-il. Je veux que tu me répondes franchement, n'essaies pas de me mentir. Tu es de nouveau avec Malefoy ?

- Harry, je sais que c'est dur à comprendre, et que peut être que tu ne comprendras jamais, mais... Oui. Répondis-je en détournant mon regard.

- Non. Je comprends. On n'était pas vraiment là au départ, trop occupé à se relever nous même, mais on avait l'aide des autres, alors que toi on t'a laissé. Je comprends, Hermione. Mais, tu as vu comment tu étais la semaine dernière, car tu n'avais plus cette relation avec Malefoy... Il ne t'aide pas. Cette relation ne t'aide pas, il faut que tu t'en rendes compte. Je ne te reconnais plus, Hermione.

- Je sais que ça ne m'aide pas, Harry. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. C'est plus fort que moi. Quand je le vois je ne peux pas oublier ce qu'on a eu, et même si je dois souffrir, je préfère souffrir pour quelque chose que j'ai vécu que pour quelque chose que je regrette de ne pas avoir vécu, Harry. Lui dis je me levant d'un bond.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14: « Oh you're in my veins and I cannot get you out. Oh you're all I taste at night inside of my mouth »

Les vacances de Noël passèrent. Je continuai ma relation avec Malefoy. Je n'en avais que faire de ce que pouvait bien penser Harry. Car il était plus important. Il était la seule chose qui importait, la seule chose à la laquelle je pensais, la seule que j'attendais. Il était en moi et je ne pouvais pas l'évacuer, je ne pouvais pas m'en débarrasser et je ne le voulais pas non plus. Je n'avais aucune force pour faire cela. Je me sentais bien avec lui, je me sentais vivante, je me sentais entière. Je pense que c'était la même chose de son côté. Même si on ne parlait pas de sentiments, même si on ne se l'avouait pas, je pense qu'on tenait l'un à l'autre. En tout cas, j'étais sûre que je tenais à lui. Si je le perdais à nouveau, je ne m'en remettrais sûrement pas. Alors je restai. Et j'étais bien tant que j'étais dans ses bras. C'était peut être ça le bonheur après tout. Pourquoi chercher plus loin quand on avait ce qu'il nous fallait ?

J'étais à la bibliothèque avec Harry et Ron. On faisait notre devoir de potion. Ron se leva, il voulait probablement prendre l'air. C'était devenu embarrassant avec Harry, quand on se retrouvait seulement tous les deux. Ça n'avait jamais été embarrassant entre nous et je n'étais pas habituée à cette ambiance. Depuis qu'il savait pour Malefoy et moi, c'était étrange, je savais qu'il ne cautionnait pas notre relation, et c'était bien pour cela que c'était embarrassant. Il leva ses yeux vers moi. Je sentais son regard insistant sur moi. Je soupirai et le regardai.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Harry ? Demandais-je.

- Tu continues toujours avec Malefoy ?

- Fais pas comme si notre histoire t'intéressait, Harry. Lui répondis-je en baissant mon regard vers mon livre.

- En réalité, ça m'intéresse Hermione. Il faut que vous arrêtiez. Vous ne vous aidez pas.

- Occupe toi plutôt de ta relation avec Ginny, Harry, au lieu de t'occuper de la mienne. Car peut être que l'on ne s'aide pas avec Malefoy, que je m'éloigne de vous, que je suis totalement dépendante de lui, mais toi et Ginny ce n'est pas mieux. Tu l'as quittée pour son bien sois disant. Tu crois vraiment qu'elle est mieux sans toi qu'avec toi ? Vous vous aimez et tout le monde le sait, alors occupe toi de tes affaires et arrange les !

Je me levai d'un bond, fermai mon livre et partis de la bibliothèque. Je n'avais aucune envie de rester avec quelqu'un qui critiquait mes relations alors que les siennes n'étaient pas forcément meilleures. Alors je marchai dans les couloirs sans réel but, énervée et d'humeur massacrante. On était en week-end et je n'avais rien à faire. Si on avait eu cours j'aurais pu m'évader dans ces heures là. Mais là, que puis je bien faire ? Il semblait peut être impossible de s'ennuyer à Poudlard, mais de toute évidence j'étais en train de m'ennuyer. Je voulais éviter le monde, en particulier Harry, mais je ne savais pas où aller. Il fallait peut être que je me demande d'abord ce dont j'avais envie. Et alors me vint une idée, peu de personne ne connaissait le raccourcis, peu de personne n'y allait, tout était donc simple. Les cuisines. Oui, ma seule envie était de me venger sur une tarde au chocolat avec un coulis de fruit rouge. C'était probablement la meilleure chose à faire. Ou du moins, c'était mieux que de ruminer dans ces couloirs sombres et de m'énerver contre des gens imaginaires. Je descendis donc vers les cuisines, presque en courant, et touchai la poire du tableau qui laissa place aux cuisines. Les elfes de maison était toujours assez gentils avec moi, comme avec tout le monde me direz vous. Ils me servirent une tarte au chocolat. Je pense qu'en cet instant même je n'aurais pas pu être plus heureuse. Oui, cela semblait peut être stupide, mais j'appréciai mieux les choses simples de la vie maintenant, après en avoir été privée pendant plusieurs mois. Je m'assis dans un coin de la cuisine, dégustant ma tarte. Elle était si bonne, si onctueuse, ni trop sucrée, ni trop amère. Elle me faisait tout oublier.

Le soir arriva. J'avais évité tout le monde pendant toute la journée, je ne voulais voir personne. Mais ce soir là, je le passai avec Ginny, seulement toutes les deux. Cela faisait un petit moment que l'on avait pas fait cela. On était dans la salle commune, à l'abris des regards, car à cette heure-ci il n'y avait plus personne dans la salle commune. On parlait, on riait, c'était presque redevenu comme avant. Mais je voyais toujours une lueur de désespoir dans ses yeux bleus. J'étais triste pour elle, car si bien une personne avait mérité un amour vrai et durable c'était elle. Elle avait toujours été là pour Harry, du début à la fin. Même quand ils n'étaient plus ensemble, même quand c'était dur, même quand n'importe qui d'autre aurait abandonné.

- Harry m'a dit que vous aviez parlé à la bibliothèque tous les deux, murmura-t-elle.

Mon coeur s'arrêta de battre. Et s'il lui avait dit ? S'il lui avait dit que j'entretenais une relation avec Malefoy ? Elle me tuerait probablement. Une Ginny Weasley en colère, ce n'était jamais quelque chose de bon.

- Merci, Hermione. Dit elle, devant mon incompréhension elle continua. Je ne sais pas de quoi exactement vous avez parlé, mais tu lui as ouvert les yeux, il est venu me voir et m'a dit qu'il s'était rendu compte que le fait qu'il m'ait quitté n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Que je n'étais pas mieux, pas plus heureuse. Alors, tout s'est arrangé. Depuis le temps que j'attendais cela, et tout ça grâce à ce que tu lui as dis. Il m'a dit que tu luis avais ouvert les yeux. Alors, merci Hermione, car sans toi, peut être que ce ne serait jamais arrivé.

- Ça serait probablement arrivé, mais peut être plus tard. Lui répondis-je. Je suis contente que ça se soit arrangé alors, Ginny. Vous le méritez tellement.

Elle me sourit. Elle m'annonça ensuite qu'elle était fatiguée et qu'elle allait se coucher. Vu les cernes qu'elle avait, à mon avis, elle n'avait pas réellement bien dormis depuis sa rupture avec Harry, et c'était peut être une des premières nuits complète qu'elle allait passer. J'avais alors l'impression que les choses s'arrangeaient d'elles mêmes petit à petit. Comme si on revenait à la « normale ». J'ouvris un des livres que j'avais apporté et commençai ma lecture. Je n'étais pas réellement fatiguée et j'aimais bien cette salle commune, il y avait de bons souvenirs dedans. J'entendis quelqu'un frapper aux carreaux. Je me tournai brusquement, baguette en main. Le moindre bruit qui me surprenait faisait renaître en moi les vieux réflex. Ce n'était qu'un hiboux noir qui tenait une lettre dans son bec. Je m'approchai de lui et ouvris la fenêtre. Je pris la lettre de son bec et il s'envola aussitôt. Je me rassis sur le canapé et observai la lettre. Mon nom était écrit dans une écriture fine et verte émeraude sur le dessus. Je la tournai et la dépliai.

_« Rejoins moi aussi vite que tu le peux ce soir dans la tour d'astronomie. J'ai envie de te voir.  
D.M. »_

Je fronçai les sourcils. Ce n'était pas son genre d'envoyer des lettres, mais c'est vrai que s'il voulait me voir en dehors des vendredis soirs c'était peut être plus pratique de m'avertir comme cela, tant que personne n'interceptait cette lettre. Mon coeur commença à s'emballer, il me tardait. Je montai dans mon dortoir sans bruit, pris ma cape et attachai mes cheveux en chignon. Je descendis les marches toujours dans le plus grand des silences et sortis de la salle commune. J'avançai dans le château où certains couloirs étaient seulement éclairés pas la lumière de la pleine lune. J'essayais de me dépêcher, mais je ne voulais pas courir, j'arriverais essoufflée. Je montais les marches qui menaient à la tour d'astronomie plus qu'impatiente. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vagabondé dans Poudlard comme cela, la nuit. Mon coeur battait vite, chaque partie de mon coeur était impatiente de le retrouver. J'avais tellement hâte.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15: 

« Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead ».

J'arrivai au dernier escalier mais j'entendis quelques voix qui s'élevaient. Je tendis l'oreille et restai immobile sans bruit pour écouter. On m'avait souvent dis de ne pas écouter les conversations des autres, pour une fois, j'aurais du faire ce que l'on me disait.

- Tu as probablement raison, Potter. Ça me tue de l'avouer, mais ça sera mieux pour elle.

Je fronçais les sourcils, c'était la voix de Malefoy, j'en étais sûre. Mais pourquoi parlait-il à Harry ? Je montai alors les marches me retrouvant ensuite face à eux deux. Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils là ? Comment Harry avait-il su que je devais le rejoindre ici ?

- Harry ? Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? Lui demandais-je.

- C'est moi qui t'ai envoyé la lettre, Hermione. J'ai envoyé la même à Malefoy, mais plus tôt, j'avais à lui parler.

- Et de quoi, si je ne suis pas trop indiscrète ?

Les deux se regardèrent dans un regard entendu. Ils hochèrent la tête. Mais que se passait-il ici ? Je ne comprenais rien. Je ne savais même pas si je voulais comprendre.

- Je lui faisais partager mes doutes sur votre relation. Répondit-il. Il m'a écouté, et il sait que j'ai raison.

- Harry ! Criais je. Tu ne peux pas me faire sérieusement ça. Pas à moi. Tu es sensé être mon meilleur ami !

- Et je le suis, c'est bien pour cela que je l'ai fais.

Ma respiration était saccadée. S'il faisait tout échouer entre Draco et moi, je le tuerais. Je ne voulais pas. Tout allait encore recommencer. Je sentais mon coeur se serrait.

- Dis moi que tu ne l'as pas écouté, dis-je en tournant mon regard vers Draco.

- Il a raison. Tu le sais. On ne s'aide pas. Ce n'est pas une relation saine. On se détruit un peu plus chaque jour en se séparant du monde extérieur, de la réalité.

- Tu ne peux pas penser ça, tu ne peux pas. Haletais je. Et qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? Je ne pourrais pas oublier notre relation ! Hurlais-je.

- Je sais... murmura-t-il. Moi non plus, d'ailleurs.

Je laissai mon corps s'appuyer contre le mur, je ne savais si j'allais encore supporter cela longtemps. Que comptaient-ils faire ? C'était quoi ce truc ? Je ne comprenais rien. J'étais totalement perdue. Harry restait à l'écart de nous deux. Draco s'avança vers moi. Il prit ma main droite dans la sienne.

- Hermione, tu sais que ce sera que mieux si on arrête. Je veux te voir heureuse.

- Je le suis, quand je suis avec toi, tu le sais.

- Oui, mais c'est pas la bonne façon d'être heureux. Ce n'est pas une bonne façon. Ce que je fais, je vais le faire pour toi. Potter a raison. Et tu le sais.

Je pinçai mes lèvres. Non il n'avait pas raison. J'étais bien avec lui. Alors pourquoi les gens n'acceptaient pas juste mon bonheur ? Pourquoi ne me laissaient ils pas en paix ? Pourquoi ? J'avais l'impression que le sort s'acharnait sur moi. C'était peut être égoïste de penser cela. Je lâchai sa main.

- Et que comptes tu faire, alors ? Crachais je.

- Je sais que si on arrête comme la dernière fois, cela ne va pas marcher, comme la dernière fois, alors...

Sa voix se brisa. Je tournai mon regard vers Harry.

- Il va te faire oublier, tout simplement. Dit alors Harry d'un ton froid. C'est la meilleure chose à faire, Hermione et tu le sais très bien.

Je restai interdite quelques secondes. Le regard de Draco était rivé vers moi. Que voulait-il que je dise ? Que voulait-il que je fasse face à cette déclaration ? Je fronçai mes sourcils. Il ne pouvait pas. Il n'avait pas le droit.

- Tu ne peux pas ! Tu ne peux pas me faire tout oublier ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Ça ne m'aidera pas de me cacher dans le mensonge pour que sois disant j'aille mieux. Vous n'allez pas bien tous les deux ! Je vous empêcherai. Je ne peux pas accepter cela sans broncher. Criais-je.

Draco soupira. Il prit mon visage en coupe dans ses mains et plongea ses yeux dans les miens. Je ne pouvais me calmer. Pas en entendant des sottises pareilles.

- Ça ira. Si je le fais c'est pour toi. commença-t-il

Je soupirai et détournai le regard.

- Ecoute moi, Hermione. Je tiens à toi. Tellement, si tu savais. Tout avait commencé en début d'année, on faisait ça pour s'aider mutuellement. On faisait ça pour aller mieux, car chacun avait son propre espoir de se reconstruire, sauf nous. Mais tu es devenu le mien. Tu as été mon dernier espoir. Et j'ai cru sincèrement que je pourrais t'aider. Mais, de toute évidence, ce n'était pas la bonne façon. Tu dois m'oublier. C'est la seule solution. Hermione, je ne suis pas à la hauteur. À cause de moi tu t'es éloignée de tes amis, de ta famille, et ce n'est pas bien. Tu n'iras pas mieux si tu t'éloignes d'eux et tu le sais. Et tu t'éloignes à cause de moi. Alors, si tu m'oublies, si tu oublies tout ce que tu as vécu, tu iras mieux. Tu t'en sortiras mieux, car tu auras ta famille et tes amis, et tu n'auras pas le souvenir de moi qui te hantera. Alors, je te promets que tu iras mieux.

- Je ne veux pas aller mieux si ça signifie que je dois te perdre, Draco.

- Ça ira. Je te le promets. Ça ira. Tout ira mieux.

Je le fixai de mes yeux baignés de larmes. Je n'avais même plus la force de me battre, de l'empêcher. Dans quel but ? Je savais que de toute façon, il m'obligerait à oublier. Alors à quoi bon me battre ? Je voyais sur son visage qu'il était aussi dévasté que moi. Je ne pensais pas que ça lui ferait autant de mal qu'à moi. Et je compris qu'il était réellement quelqu'un de bien. Car il faisait passer mon « bien » avant le sien. Ça lui ferait probablement mal de me perdre, mais il en avait rien à faire, tant que j'allais bien. C'était peut être un mal pour un bien. Peut être que je commençai à accepter cette décision, était ce de l'égoïsme ? Car je savais que Draco allait souffrir tandis que moi je n'allais que oublier.

- Tu oublieras tout de moi, Hermione. Tes souvenirs me concernant, remonteront au début d'année, quand tu me détestais encore et qu'on ne se parlait pas.

- Il y a un moyen pour qu'un jour je me souvienne ? Murmurai-je.

- Seulement si je le veux, car c'est moi qui vais lancer le sort.

Je baissai les yeux. De nouvelles larmes coulèrent contre ma joue. Mon coeur souffrait. Il était même plus déchiré, il était détruit. J'avais l'impression qu'on arrachait quelques petites parties de moi, lentement pour que je le sente. Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes en un dernier baiser. Je voulais me souvenir de celui-ci, mais je savais bien qu'il partirait avec les autres. Il arrêta le baiser, un léger sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Il prit sa baguette et la pointa sur moi.

- Je vais te le dire, car tu ne t'en rappelleras plus de toute façon. Murmura-t-il. Je tenais réellement à toi, Hermione. J'ai réellement des sentiments pour toi.

Ses yeux brillaient avec la lumière de la lune. Mon souffle était court et j'avais l'impression qu'il voulait me tuer à coup de mots, de sentiments.

- Draco, je .. commençais-je quand il me coupa.

- Obliviate. Dit il en un souffle.

_« I would have died, I would have loved you all my life, you're losing your memory now. »_


	17. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16:

Je passai une main contre ma joue. Je pleurai. Pourquoi pleurais-je ? Malefoy me fixait avec des yeux qui brillaient et je ne comprenais pas ce que je faisais ici. Avec lui. Je fronçais les sourcils et regardais autour de moi. Il y avait Harry. J'étais contre le mur de la tour, Malefoy était à quelques centimètres de moi, baguette levée vers moi. Je fronçais les sourcils. Je bougeai sa baguette de façon à ce qu'elle ne soit plus pointée vers moi.

- Que me veux tu Malefoy ? Crachai-je.

Il ne répondit pas, mais c'était comme si je lui avais administré un coup de poignard en plein coeur. Son visage se décomposa. Il baissa sa baguette lentement et ramena son bras contre son corps figé et tendu. Je ne comprenais pas, d'habitude il aurait répondu quelque chose. Mais là rien ne vint. Je tournai mon regard vers Harry. Il avait le regard baissé. Mais que se passait-il à la fin ? Je me précipitai vers lui. Vers celui qui était mon meilleur ami. Je voulais m'éloigner le plus de Malefoy. Car oui j'avais un peu peur, après tout il avait pointé sa baguette vers moi, même si je ne me souvenais plus pourquoi. Je ne comprenais réellement pas. J'étais totalement perdue. Je ne savais plus où j'étais, ce qu'il s'était passé. Et c'était comme s'il manquait des passages dans ma mémoire.

- Harry... Je ne comprends pas. Que se passe-t-il ?

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux comme pour déceler quelque chose en moi. Je regardais autour de moi. Malefoy me fixait toujours. Il était comme désespéré. Comme si on lui avait annoncé une nouvelle atroce. Je ressentais presque de la peine pour lui. Harry me prit le poignet. Je tournai mon regard vers lui.

- Tout va bien, Hermione. Tout va bien désormais.

On avança, pour partir. Laissant Malefoy seul. Je ne comprenais toujours pas, mais je décidai de laisser tomber, comme si c'était une mauvaise soirée qu'on préférait oublier, ou un mauvais rêve. Je remontai dans mon dortoir et m'allongeai dans mon lit. C'était réellement une soirée étrange. Comment expliquer ce qu'il se passait ? Il n'y avait aucun sens à cela. Mais je m'endormis rapidement.

Les jours passèrent après cette soirée là. Mais c'était de plus en plus étrange. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Quelque chose n'allait pas. On était en Janvier, plus de six mois après la guerre et j'avais l'impression que je n'avais pas évolué. Quelque chose n'allait pas en moi, j'étais triste, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi. Je ne connaissais pas la cause. C'était comme si j'avais perdu quelque chose, que quelque chose me manquait mais je ne saurais dire quoi. Et le pire était peut être mon comportement envers Malefoy. Je savais bien que je ne l'aimais pas, je le détestais même, mais j'éprouvais quand même une certaine sympathie pour lui. Ce qui était tout de même contradictoire. J'étais totalement perdue, comme s'il manquait une pièce au puzzle.

J'étais dans la salle commune ce soir là. Reprenant le cours « normal » des choses, je lisais un livre devant la cheminée. Ce n'était pas comme si la guerre n'avait jamais existé, non, mais les choses reprenaient leur place originelle. Harry arriva dans la salle commune, je levais mon regard vers lui. Il s'assit à côté de moi. La question me démangeait, cette question. Je m'étais promis d'oublier cette soirée là, mais je ne pouvais pas.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ce soir là, dans la tour d'astronomie, avec Malefoy ? Lui demandais-je alors, la peur au ventre.

Car oui j'avais peur. Peur de la réponse. Après tout je ne me souvenais de rien, peut être que Malefoy m'avait fait du mal et que je ne m'en rappelais plus, sous le choc. Alors oui, j'avais peur. Mais je voulais savoir, après tout j'avais le droit de savoir. Harry posa son regard sur moi et soupira. C'était si mauvais que cela ?

- On était dans la salle commune et tu es partie, pour faire un tour, on t'a laissé car on savait que tu avais parfois besoin d'espace. Mais, je te suivais toujours sur la carte du Maraudeur, au cas où, et cette fois-ci c'était justifié. Tu es allée dans la tour d'astronomie et tu y es restée longtemps. Comme d'habitude, rien ne semblait anormal, mais j'avais l'impression que quelque chose allait mal tourner. Puis j'ai vu Malefoy apparaître sur la carte, je me suis alors dis que quelque chose allait mal se passer. J'ai couru vers la tour et quand je suis arrivé, il te menaçait avec sa baguette.

- Mais.. Harry, ça n'a pas de sens il semblait tellement détruit. Murmurai-je.

- C'était un coup de folie, on en a tous eu et Malefoy ne fait pas exception. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait, qui il était à ce moment là. On ne peut pas lui en vouloir, Hermione. Et c'est peut être pour cela qu'il avait l'air détruit quand il a reprit conscience.

Je baissai le regard, ce n'était pas aussi terrible que je me l'étais imaginé. Un coup de folie. C'était étrange que je ne m'en souvienne pas. Ce n'était pas quelque chose d'assez choquant pour que ma mémoire me fasse oublier. Mais peut être était ce un caprice de ma mémoire ? J'aurais préféré qu'elle me fasse oublier ces mois de guerre. Pas ce moment avec Malefoy. C'était presque un moment futile. Mon esprit était en quelque sorte reposé car je savais désormais ce qu'il s'était passé et j'avais confiance en Harry. Jamais il ne me mentirait.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17: « If it means to be, it will. »

Le mois de Février arriva. Il n'y avait aucune encombre et le château était calme, comme ma vie désormais. Tout le monde se remettait peu à peu de la guerre, les choses redevenaient presque normales. C'était étrange d'avoir une année aussi calme. C'était la première fois, d'habitude il y avait toujours quelque chose qui se passait mais là rien. Seul Harry semblait distant avec moi quelques fois, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, peut être lui rappelais-je trop la guerre ? Les mois passés dans la forêt ? Je me disais que c'était peut être cela la raison.

Ce soir là, ce vendredi soir là, je n'avais rien à faire. Absolument rien. Harry et Ron jouaient aux échecs comme avant, Ginny elle discutait quelque part dans le château avec Luna et Neville. Ils s'étaient encore plus rapprochés tous les trois depuis l'année dernière qu'ils avaient passée sans nous. Alors je me retrouvai seule. J'aimais être seule quelques fois et faire ce que j'avais envie. Mais ce soir là, je ne voulais pas être seule. Et je ne savais pourquoi mais mon corps me criait de faire quelque chose, sortir, me balader, qu'importe, mais quelque chose. Je me levai de mon canapé et dis à Harry que je partais faire un tour. Il acquiesça avec un sourire franc. Je sortis de la salle commune et me baladai dans les couloirs, peut être allais-je croiser Ginny ? D'un côté j'en avais envie et d'un autre je ne voulais pas. Mon corps me criait quelque chose que ne pouvait comprendre ma raison. Il me criait d'aller quelque part et je ne savais pourquoi. Alors je montai les marches deux à deux. Comme pressée. Alors qu'il n'y avait aucune raison apparente. Et j'arrivais là où je voulais. Je passais mes doigts contre la pierre froide du mur. Je voulais être dans un endroit calme et passer une bonne soirée dans cet endroit. Oui je voulais ça. J'attendais quelque chose. J'espérais quelque chose. Mais je ne savais quoi. Une porte apparue et se dessina sur le mur. Je l'ouvris. La salle sur demande était sûrement la meilleure pièce de tout ce château, même meilleure que la bibliothèque. J'entrai dans la pièce, il y avait un feu chaleureux. Un canapé. Un bar. Des bougies flottantes. C'était comme familier. Je fis quelques pas vers le canapé quand j'entendis un bruit. Je me raidis soudain, baguette en main. Je me tournai vers l'origine du bruit. Je fronçais les sourcils. Il n'y avait rien. J'avançai encore de quelques pas puis je sentis une présence juste derrière moi.

- Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici, Granger ? Demanda une voix trainante.

Je me retournai d'un coup et levai mes yeux vers le blond. Je ne desserrais pas ma baguette. Ma tête me criait de partir, mais c'était un chuchotement alors que mon corps m'hurlait de rester.

- Je cherchais juste un endroit pour passer un bonne soirée.. Juste un endroit calme. Pour m'évader. Et toi alors ?

Il ria presque.

- Les choses ne changeront jamais. marmonna-t-il.

- De quoi parles-tu ? Lui demandais-je.

- Rien. Je t'assure. Ce que je fais ici, murmura-t-il. Je cherchais un endroit calme, pour passer une bonne soirée, pour m'évader.

Je baissai le regard. Je le contournai et envisageai de partir. Ce n'avait pas été une bonne idée de venir ici. Il me rattrapa par la poignet.

- Que veux-tu à la fin Malefoy ?

- Je ne le sais pas moi même. Répondit-il.

- Mais de quoi parles-tu ? Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu me parles. On dirait qu'il y a des sous-entendus à chacune de tes phrases. Dis moi. Je... Je ne comprends pas.

Un silence se fit alors que je baissai les yeux et que ma voix s'éteignait. Il me fixait. Non pas avec un regard dur ou froid non. Avec un regard presque compatissant.

- Je ne sais même plus ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit là dans la tour d'astronomie et ça m'énerve. Même si Harry me l'a dit. C'est comme s'il y avait eu autre chose. Alors peut être que je deviens paranoïaque ?! Je ne sais pas. Tout ceci m'agace. Tu m'agaces ! Criai-je.

Je me délivrai de son emprise et entrepris de partir. Oui j'étais énervée. Je ne savais plus qui croire, que croire. Je n'étais plus sûre de rien. Malefoy n'était pas si désagréable avec moi, alors que dans mes souvenirs il l'était. Je ne savais plus que faire. Quoi penser. Mais je m'arrêtai devant la porte, main sur la poignée. Je respirai profondément.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais quelque chose me retient de partir. Murmurai-je.

- Alors ne pars pas. Répondit-il.

Je me retournai vers lui. Il avait un regard triste, sans aucun espoir. Ça avait été presque une supplication. Je fronçai les sourcils et le fixai dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi ? Demandais-je.

- Pourquoi pas ? Répondit-il.

Je le contournai et allai m'assoir sur le canapé face à la cheminée. Il me rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard avec deux verres de Whisky Pur-Feu. J'en pris un dans ma main droite et me tournai vers lui. Je raclai ma gorge. Il fallait que je lui demande. Cette question me démangeait.

- Alors. Selon ton point de vue, que s'est-il passé ce soir là dans la tour d'astronomie ?

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, passa une main dans ses cheveux et baissa le regard.

- Je me baladai ce soir là dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Mes pas menèrent d'eux même vers la tour d'astronomie. Tu étais là. Assise seule. Je me suis assis à tes côtés. Ma curiosité m'avait poussé à savoir ce que tu faisais là. On a discuté. On a rit. Puis on s'est confié. On est peut être resté plusieurs heures là-bas, mais ça semblait comme seulement quelques minutes. Puis je t'ai dis que je voulais me débarrasser de ma marque des ténèbres et alors je t'ai donné ma baguette, mais Potter est arrivé quand je la pointais vers toi pour te la donner. Et tu connais la suite.

Je bus une gorgée de Whisky Pur-Feu pendant que j'assimilai petit à petit ce qu'il me disait. Harry m'avait laissé sous-entendre qu'il était venu dès que Malefoy était apparu car il avait peur qu'il me fasse du mal, mais apparemment on est resté plusieurs heures ensemble. Harry m'avait dit qu'il m'avait menacée, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Harry m'avait dit qu'il était sous l'emprise de la folie, mais Malefoy n'en avait même pas parlé. Le doute était semé en moi. On me cachait quelque chose, j'en avais la preuve, et il fallait que je sache ce que c'était. Mais je ne fis comme si de rien était.

- Harry m'a dit la même chose, mais sous son point de vue bien sûr. Répondis-je.

Malefoy parut soulagé. Cela m'étonnait guère, car au moins un des deux mentait. Et les deux le savaient très bien. En qui devais je avoir confiance ? Harry ? Malefoy ? Instinctivement j'aurais du répondre Harry, mais alors pourquoi au fond je doutais ? Pourquoi doutais-je d'Harry ? En cas normal, je n'aurais jamais douté de lui. Mais j'étais profondément divisée entre ma raison et mon corps et donc mon instinct. Je finis mon verre d'une traite.

- Je devrais probablement partir, murmurais-je.

- Probablement. Répondit-il.

Je tournai mon regard vers lui. Il avait le regard plongé dans le feu de la cheminée. Il était étonnamment civilisé envers moi. Ce qui était étrange après ces sept années de haine et de dégoût.

- Mais est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ? Rajouta-t-il tout à coup en tournant son visage vers le mien.

La question me dérouta. Non. Oui. Je ne savais pas. Ma raison, ma tête me disait de partir, car ce n'était pas bien de rester, ce n'était pas raisonnable. Mais mon corps refusait de bouger. Mes tripes, mes entrailles m'ordonnaient de rester là, avec lui. Alors non, je ne savais pas.

- Je … Commençais-je. Je ne sais pas, Malefoy. Je ne sais pas ce que je veux.

Il sourit. J'avais l'irrésistible envie de rester là. Avec lui. Puis il se leva tout à coup comme s'il avait repris conscience de quelque chose. Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

- Tu devrais probablement partir, tout de même. Dit-il d'un ton froid.

Je restai déconcertée et me levai automatiquement du fauteuil et sortis de la salle sur demande. Pourquoi ? Son comportement avait changé du tout au tout. Et je ne savais plus quoi penser. Comme s'il s'était rendu compte de quelque chose, comme s'il s'était rappelé. Mais de quoi ? Et pourquoi Harry ou Malefoy me mentirait sur cette soirée là ? Encore que si Malefoy m'avait fait du mal il l'aurait peut être caché. Non, c'était ridicule. Il se serait délecté de me le rappeler, seconde par seconde. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Et cette soirée alors ? Elle n'avait aucun sens aussi. Pourquoi avait-elle l'air si familière ? Pourquoi ce vendredi soir là semblait-il normal et anormal ?

_« Happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light. »_


	19. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18:

« Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop. »

Never Let Me Go – Florence and the Machine.

J'étais bien décidée à découvrir la vérité sur cette nuit là dont je ne me souvenais plus. Je voulais me souvenir. Je voulais savoir. Et si Malefoy et Harry ne voulaient pas me le dire, il fallait que je trouve un autre moyen. Et j'avais une idée. Il fallait juste que je l'exécute et j'étais plus que déterminée pour le faire. Je descendis dans la salle commune. Harry était là. Avec les autres bien sûr, mais c'était lui qui m'intéressait. Je montai alors les autres escaliers, ceux qui menaient aux dortoirs des garçons. Puis la septième porte et j'y étais. Ce n'était probablement pas bien. Ce n'était pas ce qui était juste, mais après tout soit lui, soit Malefoy m'avait menti et il fallait que je sache la vérité. Donc au nom de la vérité je commençai à fouiller dans les affaires d'Harry et trouvai la carte du maraudeur. Je la mis dans ma poche et sortis du dortoir l'air de rien. Je sortis ensuite de la salle commune et m'assis sur un banc à l'abris des regards curieux. J'ouvris la carte, murmurai « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises » et observai minutieusement celle-ci. Je le trouvai. Un sourire presque diabolique s'étira sur mon visage. Je refermai la carte sans oublier le « Méfaits accomplis » et partis presque en courant dans les couloirs. Je savais exactement où aller. De plus, il était seul, c'était parfait. J'arrivai au détour d'un couloir et le vis. Il n'était plus seul, il était avec Blaise Zabini. Je rebroussai quelque peu chemin et me mis contre le mur, dans l'angle. J'entendais ce qu'ils se disaient.

- Tu as changé, Draco ! C'est tout ce que je dis. Entendis-je dire Blaise.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi. On a tous changé, avec cette.. Guerre.

- Non. Je parle d'un changement différent. Commença Blaise. C'est à cause de Granger ?

- Ne parle pas d'elle. Cracha Malefoy.

Je tendis un peu plus l'oreille je voulais savoir la suite. Vu le ton qu'avait employé Malefoy en parlant lorsque Blaise avait mentionné mon nom... Il me détestait. C'était sûr. Et si j'avais cru apercevoir une lueur de gentillesse la nuit dernière, j'avais tord. Il y eut un silence.

- Tu l'aimes, hein ? Demanda alors Blaise brisant le silence.

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires, Blaise.

J'entendis des pas partir dans l'autre direction, probablement Blaise, alors que d'autres avançaient. En ce moment même, dans le fond, je priais pour que ce soit Blaise qui arrive et non Malefoy. Pas après ce que j'avais entendu. Après tout, Malefoy n'avait pas dis non. Mais je me faisais des films, il ne pouvait pas m'aimer. On ne s'était pratiquement pas parlé de l'année. Comment pouvait-il avoir des sentiments pour moi ? J'entendais les pas s'approcher de plus en plus. Je devais fuir. Je le devais. Mais mes jambes ne parvenaient pas à bouger. Étais-je masochiste ? Puis je le vis arriver, il avait tourné dans le couloir où j'étais. Bien sûr. Et aussi, ce n'était pas Blaise. Bien sûr. Il me vit et son regard resta sur moi. Passant de la surprise, à la peur et arrivant à la colère. Il s'approcha dangereusement de moi. Mon plan était réellement une mauvaise idée. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de moi. J'aurais du ne pas être curieuse, ne pas me demander pourquoi on m'avait menti et juste l'accepter et me dire que c'était pour mon bien.

- Tu écoutes aux portes maintenant, Granger ? Cracha-t-il alors qu'il me surplombait de toute sa hauteur.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je marchais et je vous ai entendu et...

- Donc tu t'es dis que tu allais rester pour entendre la fin de la conversation. Finit-il.

Je plantai mon regard dans le sien. Je ne devais pas ciller. Je ne devais pas faiblir. Je devais rester forte. Il mit une main sur le mur, à côté de ma tête et avança sa bouche jusqu'à mon oreille. Je sentais son souffle chaud sur moi.

- Tu vas bien m'écouter, Granger, ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Alors reste loin de moi. Me murmura-t-il.

Il recula et commença à s'en aller. Je ne pouvais pas rester comme ça à le laisser faire. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser gagner.

- Pourtant vous parliez de moi. Dis-je assez fort pour qu'il m'entende.

Et il m'avait entendu. Il se figea et se tourna d'un coup. Revenant un peu vers moi. Je restai parfaitement droite contre le mur, puis je me détachai et me plaçai un peu plus proche de lui. Je levai mon regard vers lui.

- Et là que réponds-tu, Malefoy ?

Il me fixait de ses yeux acier. Je m'approchai un peu plus comme pour le pousser à répondre. Mais dans le fond, c'était comme si je ne contrôlais plus réellement mon corps. Il faisait des choses que je n'oserai faire si j'avais eu toute ma tête sur mes épaules. On était peut être à un peu moins d'un mètre l'un de l'autre. Il ne détachait pas son regard de moi. Puis il s'approcha doucement de moi, comme si je pouvais être dangereuse, il était hésitant. On était plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Je ne bougeai plus. J'étais comme figée. J'attendais. J'attendais quoi ? Mais il y avait comme une tension. Elle était palpable. Je la ressentais et je me disais que Malefoy aussi la ressentait. On se toisait, sans gêne, sans hésitation. Pendant peut être plusieurs minutes. Sûrement déchirés l'un et l'autre entre notre raison et notre corps. Mon corps me disait d'avancer, ma raison m'ordonnait de partir, au plus vite. Mais je ne bougeai pas. Puis l'un de nous deux fit quelque chose pour résoudre la situation. Malefoy partit. Je restai dans le couloir, comme sur ma faim et sans réponse.

Je repensais à ce moment toute la journée. Je repensais à cette tension. C'était tellement fort, elle m'avait presque transportée. Je secouai la tête pour oublier. J'avais rangé la carte dans les affaires d'Harry. J'avais abandonné mon plan de tirer les vers du nez à Malefoy. Il valait mieux que j'abandonne. J'avais presque peur de la personne que j'étais quand j'étais avec lui. Je n'étais pas la même.

On partit tous manger le soir dans la Grande Salle. Je mangeai en silence, mon regard croisant quelques fois celui de Malefoy qui l'esquivait à chaque fois qu'il me croisait. La situation était en quelque sorte assez étrange. On sortit ensuite de la Grande Salle. On montait vers notre salle commune. Je regardai autour de moi, marchant un peu la tête ailleurs alors que mes amis étaient devant moi. Puis je croisais le regard insistant, à un croisement, cette fois-ci de Malefoy qui était dans un autre couloir.

- Je vous rejoins plus tard, dis je alors à mes amis.

Il acquiescèrent et continuèrent leur chemin vers la salle commune. Je pris donc le couloir qui était à ma gauche. Malefoy avait disparu dans un coin. Je continuai mon chemin. Je ne savais ce qui me poussait à faire cela. La curiosité ? Le regard qu'il m'avait lancé ? L'invitation implicite ? L'adrénaline ? Car oui, mon coeur battait vite. Si vite que je pensais qu'il sortirait de ma poitrine. Je marchais lentement pour savourer ce sentiment que j'avais. Ce sentiment d'excitation mélangé à la peur et la curiosité. Ce sentiment si spécial quand on se jette dans un gouffre mais que nous savons que nous n'allons pas tomber car nous sommes attachés. On a quand même peur, mais elle passe et une fois arrivé en bas on en est que fier et heureux. Alors je m'étais jetée les yeux fermés dans ce gouffre et j'aimais la sensation que cela me procurait. Je tournai à un coin et deux bras m'enfermèrent en eux. Ma respiration se bloqua et mon corps restait figé, jusqu'à ce que je croise ses yeux. Pourquoi cela me paraissait naturel, alors qu'on était ennemi ? Pourquoi j'appréciais cela, alors que je devais le détester ?

Ses lèvres frôlants les miennes me sortirent de ma rêverie. Naturellement, elles se posèrent ensuite sur les miennes pour un baiser passionné. Je passais mes mains dans son cou, approfondissant le baiser. Les sentiments explosaient en moi. Mes jambes tremblaient. Mon coeur battait contre son torse. Une certaine chaleur m'envahissait. On se sépara. Il posa son front sur le mien. Il avait les yeux noir de désir. Ivre de passion. Puis il revint à la réalité tout comme moi au bout d'un certain temps. Il me lâcha tout à coup. Il avait un regard perdu. Je fronçai les sourcils. La raison reprenait le dessus. Qu'avais je fais ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui m'avait poussé à faire ça ? C'était sur-réaliste. Il recula de quelques pas.

- C'est une erreur, Granger. Oublie.

- En effet, murmurais-je. Il vaudrait mieux qu'on oublie ce qu'il s'est passé à l'instant.

_« Though the pressure's hard to take. It's the only way I can escape. It seems a heavy choice to make now I am under »_


	20. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19:

Comment oublier ? J'étais totalement divisée. Je ne savais plus où donner de la tête. Entre Malefoy et la soirée à la tour d'astronomie. Dans les deux cas il était question de Malefoy. Un peu trop présent peut être. Puis deux semaines passèrent sans rien. C'était beaucoup trop calme. J'essayais de faire dire à Harry la vérité sans qu'il se doute de quoique ce soit. Mais c'était vain. Quant à Malefoy ? Problème réglé, il m'évitait comme la peste. Au moins je me concentrais seulement sur la soirée oubliée. Je voulais à tout prix savoir et tout le monde savait que j'étais une vraie tête de mule quand je le voulais. Harry quant à lui semblait quelques fois gêné avec moi, comme s'il culpabilisait pour quelque chose, je le connaissais par coeur. Il m'avait menti sur cette soirée c'était sûr. Sûrement pour me protéger, comme toujours, mais cette fois-ci je ne voulais pas être protégée. Je voulais savoir. Même si je devais ensuite tuer Malefoy car il avait fait une chose horrible cette nuit là, ou si je devais en vouloir à vie à Harry car il avait fait quelque chose d'horrible. Il fallait que je sache. Mais j'étais aussi quelque peu épuisée de toutes ces tentatives vaines, alors j'en parlai à Ginny. Elle était ma meilleure amie, peut être serait elle me raisonner et me dire d'abandonner ? C'est ce que je croyais du moins. Car sa réponse fut... Digne d'elle.

Mais Hermione, tu ne peux pas abandonner ! Il faut que tu saches la vérité. M'avait-elle dit.

Mais je n'ai plus d'idée, Ginny. Que veux tu que je fasse de plus ? Soufflais-je.

Elle semblait réfléchir. On était dans mon dortoir. Sur mon lit. Elle avait le regard perdu dans le vide puis ses sourcils se haussèrent et elle tourna son regard vers moi me fixant.

Dis moi, Hermione, tu as gardé du polynectar de votre « visite » de l'année dernière à Gringotts ? Me demanda-t-elle.

Quand je l'avais pris pour devenir Bellatrix ? Oui bien sûr, il m'en reste un peu. J'en avais fait en plus au cas où.

Elle me fit un sourire presque démoniaque. Elle faisait presque peur. Elle avait une tête machiavélique. Je me demandais à quoi elle pensait à ce moment même.

À quoi penses-tu Ginny ? Demandais je.

À une simple petite, toute petite idée.

Elle partit dans la salle de bain et revint quelques secondes après avec quelques cheveux dans la main. Je ne pouvais pas y croire. On allait quand même pas faire ça. Elle ne pensait pas à ça. Mais à la vue de son sourire malicieux, je compris qu'on pensait à la même chose.

Non, Ginny ! Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Je ne peux pas le manipuler ! Criais-je.

Hermione, si Harry t'a réellement mentit, c'est lui qui t'a manipulé. Et tu as le droit de savoir la vérité. J'ai beau l'aimer de tout mon coeur, mais sur ce coup-ci je suis de ton côté.

Je cédais. Oui j'étais peut être faible. Mais je voulais savoir. Et la curiosité et mon envie de justice étaient largement dominantes. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers ma valise. Il était forcément dedans. Cela semblait peut être idiot que je cache du polynectar dans une valise, mais où aurais-je pu le mettre ? Je trouvai la fiole et pris les cheveux de Ginny. Je les enfonçai dedans et attendis qu'ils se mélangent. Je bus alors le liquide alors que Ginny fouillait dans ma valise pour prendre une robe à moi. Elle partit dans la salle de bain et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec ma robe. Je sentais mon corps bouger, se transformer. J'avais toujours le goût répugnant de la potion dans ma bouche. Je vis mes cheveux se raidir et devenir roux. Je voyais mes mains devenir plus blanche. Je changeai du tout au tout pour devenir Ginny Weasley. Je pris les vêtements de Ginny et me changeai. J'allais savoir la vérité. J'allais manipuler mon meilleur ami pour savoir la vérité. Je me sentais comme une personne affreuse. Horrible. Un monstre. Mais je le faisais quand même. Et quand je me retrouvai devant Harry. Alors que lui voyait Ginny. Les mots sortirent d'eux même. Il fallait que je sache.

Harry, murmurais-je. Que se passe-t-il avec Hermione ? Je sens bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse.

Je ne peux pas te le dire Ginny. Répondit-il en baissant le regard.

Tu peux me faire confiance. Dis-je alors pour l'inciter.

J'avais peur de sa réponse. Je voyais qu'il hésitait. Je l'encourageais du regard. Ce que je faisais était horrible. J'utilisais mon meilleur ami. Je regrettais déjà, mais je ne pouvais pas arrêter.

Ginny, murmura-t-il. Il faut que tu me promettes de ne jamais rien dire. Si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux. À quel point je culpabilise. Ce que j'ai fais à Hermione est impardonnable.

Mes lèvres s'entre-ouvrirent mais aucun son ne sortit. Qu'avait il fait ? C'était donc lui qui mentait ? Pas Malefoy ?

J'ai découvert qu'elle avait eu une relation avec Malefoy. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait tant changé depuis les vacances d'Halloween, date à laquelle elle avait commencé cette relation. Ils ne s'aidaient pas. Ce n'était pas une bonne relation pour l'après guerre. Hermione était isolée, elle ne vivait plus. Elle vivait à travers lui. Alors, j'ai fais l'impardonnable. J'ai parlé à Malefoy, ce soir là, dans la tour d'astronomie. Elle n'était pas encore là. Je lui ai expliqué qu'il fallait qu'ils arrêtent. Tout. Et que pour que ça marche il fallait lui faire oublier. Alors quand elle est arrivée. Malefoy a exécuté le plan, il lui a fait oublié, avec un sort, toute leur relation. Elle ne se rappelle de rien. Et le seul moyen pour qu'elle se rappelle est qu'il lui fasse rappeler. Il ne le fera pas, je le sais, ce qu'il a fait c'était pour le bien d'Hermione.

Je restai muette. La respiration courte. Je n'y croyais pas. C'était probablement un mensonge. Ils n'avaient pas pu faire ça. Ils n'avaient pas pu me faire tout oublier sous prétexte que c'était pour mon bien. J'avais l'impression que le monde s'était écrasé sur moi. Je me levai d'un bond tout en continuant à fixer Harry.

Je ne suis pas Ginny. Dis je alors.

Il fronça les sourcils et semblait réfléchir. Puis tout à coup je lus sur son visage qu'il avait compris. Il était loin d'être bête. Il ne l'avait jamais été.

Hermione, murmura-t-il. Tu n'avais pas le droit de me manipuler comme ça ! Cria-t-il.

Et toi, tu avais le droit ? Crachais-je. C'étaient mes souvenirs, ma mémoire ! Tu n'avais aucun droit de me faire oublier, de t'interposer dans ma vie privée !

Je commençai à partir, mais je me retournai au dernier moment.

N'en veux pas à Ginny, elle n'est pas au courant de tout cela. Murmurais-je.

Je remontai dans mon dortoir où Ginny m'attendait. Je lui racontai tout. J'insistai sur le fait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle en veuille à Harry. Je ne voulais pas les séparer pour une histoire de mémoire. Non. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à cela. Mais maintenant que je connaissais la vérité. Il fallait que je sache. Il fallait que je me souvienne non pas d'une soirée mais de plusieurs moi. Cela expliqué aussi ma relation étrange avec Malefoy. Car dans le fond, même si j'avais tout oublié, il y avait toujours quelque chose. Des sentiments ?


End file.
